iCan't Believe This
by seddie9eva
Summary: Carly never took Sam to the dentist.. Freddie did! Read this to find out what she said under the influence of the wacky gas, what he thought of it, and the crazy drama between the trio's friendships when Sam reunites with her childhood best friend Jessie. SEDDIE OF COURSE lol.
1. Suffering Through the Pain

**Chapter 1: Suffer Through The Pain**

***The beginning is a little different.**

**SPOV**

During the web show we decided to be good role models and show kids that vegetables are a fun and healthy snack since all these wazbag parents were complaining. I took a bite of the vegetable and my tooth came out in front of everyone! It hurt so badly but I didn't want to scream in pain live on the web to our millions of fans. So I just yelled that this is what happens when you listen to your parents and eat your vegetables. If I wasn't so strong in front of everyone I'd probably have cried in pain and broke a window in frustration but I had self control.

Carly got a little mad of course but she got over it since she wanted to help me out. I told her it didn't hurt and we all made out way down to the living room to check the ratings and other junk. Carly and Freddie went straight to the computer and I kept walking to the loyal fridge.

"Spencer really needs to go shopping again, I'm a growing girl and need more food for this belly!" I said rumbling around in the fridge. So much for being loyal, Fridge.

"How are you going to eat anything? You just lost a tooth!" Carls screamed back from the computer chair.

"It's not a big deal." I said back finding a plate of corn and walking to the kitchen table.

"Sam! It is a big deal, you lost a tooth!" Freddie said and I just glared at both of them. They're such prancys. I'm sure it won't hurt too much when I eat. My tooth fell out but my life will go on.

"It's normal for teeth to fall out." I replied taking a big bite of my corn.

"Yeah when you're 5… or 80!" Carly shouted but I didn't really hear over the pain in my mouth!

"Owwwww!" I shouted while taking another bite of corn! I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. It didn't hurt too much not to eat anyways. I closed my eyes and started eating the corn trying not to pay attention to the pain but to the delicious corn.

"And it really needed barbeque sauce or something because it taste disgusting." I added my eyes still shut.

"Stop that!" Carly shouted and my eyes flew open, she looked like she was being tortured. Spencer walked in through his room and greeted us. I looked up and he was messing with Freddie's hair while Freddie tried to get him to stop. I was prepared to say something witty to Freddie about how messed up his hair was but I cracked a smile. Freddie is such a dork.

"Hey, is Sam eating the last corn? That was my last piece of corn!" He yelled and brought me back to the pain that I was trying to ignore. He wasn't too angry or upset, he just always screams at the top of his lungs instead of using a normal voice but none of us were normal anyways.

"No, she's not." Carly said taking my corn and passing it to Spencer.

"What's this barbeque sauce?" He asked.

"I wish!" I shouted my stomach growling.

"It's Sam's blood." Carly said glaring at me a little.

"AHHHH!" Spencer screamed throwing it out of his hands and it landed across the living room, almost reaching his hallway that lead to his bedroom, that has got to be a record.

"That's it! I'm taking you to the dentist tomorrow!" Carly said turning back to me.

"Dentist"? I asked confused.

"Tomorrow?" Freddie asked. I looked at Spencer but he already left back to his room.

"Yes. And yes." Carly said looking at both of us.

"Don't you have to visit your grand dad for the weekend?" Freddie asked and I smiled at the boy for reminding Carly.

"Well yeah… but." Carly said not knowing any excuse. "When is the last time you went to the dentist?" She asked me. I looked at Carly and she was really concerned like a mother would be to her daughter. I could tell she was going to be a great mom unlike overly obsessed Mrs. Benson across the hall.

I looked at Freddie sitting next to her and he was concerned but looked a little bit more curious too.

"Two, maybe three…12 years." I responded not caring if I lied. They both know me I shouldn't be embarrassed.

"You're supposed to go every six months!" Carly shouted and I answered with a shrug.

"For me its every three months since my mom has a friend who's a dentist and she'll get scared if I get close to having any cavities." Freddie said. That boy had a sad life from tick baths to getting nine different shots in one year. His mom should really lay off, we're seventeen for crying out loud.

"Your mom is a big cavity. Take that lady to the dentist." I shouted back. In all honesty, I was trying to defend this boy but nothing ever comes out right.

"She is not! Why do you always have to say something about my mom? And I will not 'take that lady to the dentist.'" Freddie shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"That's it!" Carly said jumping up from one of the computer chairs, the way she always did when she got a brilliant idea.

"Take my mom to the dentist? Even I knew she was joking kind off." Freddie responded back now laughing a little, along with me. Carly didn't say anything just glared at us until we both stopped laughing.

"What's it?" Freddie and I both responded confused. I walked over and stood by the counter with them.

"Freddie can you please take Sam to your mom's friend, the dentist. I won't be here and she needs to go as soon as possible." She said and I flinched a little. If anything she's the only person I would feel comfortable with at the dentist… or not embarrassed with! I don't want to show this geek I'm afraid of the dentist! Or afraid of anything at all.

I looked at him with a pleading look to say no and I can tell he was actually considering it! I shook my head a little so Carly wouldn't see I was silently begging him to say no.

"Please, for Sam." Carly said and I groaned out loud and rolled my eyes.

"Alright." Freddie said half smiling towards me. I narrowed my eyes and glared back at him. Carly turned around and I faked a smile. She smiled a little in a teasing way but I let it go.

"I have to pack, wanna help?" She asked.

"Ew no." I responded back still a little mad.

"Fine." She said laughing a little. "Go over with Freddie to ask Mrs. Benson." She half smirked looking pleased. She knew me too well.

I stood there thinking about it and packing would be the easier way out but I wasn't about to give in. Before I could say anything Freddie grabbed my wrist and lead me running out of her apartment.

"Have fun." Carly said as she ran upstairs.

"I will!" I screamed sarcastically before the door shut. I exhaled and had to get this over with, asking Mrs. Benson. She would say yes but that woman was so annoying.

I turned around to face Freddie's door and I noticed he was still holding onto my wrist. He didn't look aware he was still holding onto my wrist though.

"Let go already." I said pulling my arm away and he looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't notice." He said turning around and looking for the right key to open the door.

"Whatever." I responded back looking down a little at my shoes half embarrassed too.

"Remember you have to take your shoes off." He said before opening the door.

"Right. Freak show weirdo for a mother." I responded taking my shoes off with my feet.

"She's not a freak show weirdo." He responded.

"Oh yes she is. Remember that time-"

"No I don't remember that time."

"Well it happened and how are you not going to remem-"

"Kids!" Mrs. Benson screamed from the living room. "Do you ever two stop fighting?" She asked.

"No." We both responded walking in and I stuck my tongue out, I hate it when we respond at the same time. We're not freak show twins who like to talk at the same time.

"Sam wants to ask you something." He said talking to his mom but smirking at me.

"Yes. What is it Samantha?" She asked politely even though I knew she hated my guts.

"Sam!" I shouted back instantly. I was prepared to tell her something back but decided not too when the pain came back and I shut my eyes. When the pain went away again I opened my eyes and exhaled. She was looking at me just like Carly was too. I could tell in her eyes she was really concerned and anxious, the same look she always gave Freddie. I turned my head to Freddie and his eyes were worried and the smirk was gone.

"My tooth fell out and I was wondering if you can make me an appointment for the dentist tomorrow, you know, your friend that's a dentist." I responded feeling a little defeat I had to ask for a favor from someone I didn't really know or like.

"You're tooth fell out? How?" She asked and I could tell she was prepared to give me some kind of medicine right now. "And certainly I will give my friend a call. Anything for a…" She cleared her throat a little. "Friend of my dear Freddie's."

A flashback of our first kiss came through my head again. Every time someone called us friends I couldn't help but think of our first kiss. People knew we were friends but we didn't like to admit it. And the thought of us being our first kiss made me think what if we were more than friends? Or could ever be more than friends? I shook that thought away as soon as it crossed my mind.

"Gross." I said back and Freddie looked a little annoyed but he was smiling just a tiny bit.

"Here take this pill it will rid away the pain." She said handing me a small white round pill with a glass of water. I took it quickly so I could leave this awkward tension between everyone right now.

"Thanks. I should uh… go." I said awkwardly walking backwards to the door. I started to put my shoes on and rolled my eyes for not matching my socks today. I had a solid blue one and a red sock with cartoon bees on it.

"Come by tomorrow at noon and I'll drive you two to the dentist." She said and I nodded.

"Later." I said walking out the door.

"Bye, Sam." Freddie said smiling a little and I smiled back walking into Carly's apartment to help her pack.


	2. Facing My Fears

**Chapter Two: Facing My Fear**

**FPOV**

I waited in the living room for Sam to come by since it was past noon but she hasn't text or call. I called Carly and she couldn't get an answer from her either. Carly told me she knew Sam was probably a little scared of going and not to be surprised if Sam doesn't show.

I looked back down at my phone and decided to call her one more time. My mom was waiting anxiously cleaning the kitchen a little annoyed. I half smiled at my mom trying to lighten up the mood but she seemed disappointed in both me and Sam.

"Ask me for a favor and doesn't even show up on time." She mumbled scrubbing the kitchen counter frantically.

"Carly said she's probably just scared. She'll be here." I responded back defending her. She was one of my best friends! Even though we hardly like to admit that we were even friends at all.

I dialed her number and pushed send.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"What?" She said answering the phone.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!" I whispered into the phone.

She paused and it was quiet for a couple of seconds before she spoke. "I don't want to go." She said a little with sadness in her voice.

"You don't have to be afraid." I whispered slowly reassuring her.

"What? I'm not afraid!" She shouted defensively but I could tell in her voice she was lying through her teeth. Whenever she had to lie about something that would be embarrassing, she acted really defensive and shouted. Instead of the casual lies that didn't mean anything.

"Sam. Please. The pain killers probably already wore off and it should hurt a lot." I said not whispering anymore. She stood quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She said and hung up before I could tell her anything.

My mom looked over at me waiting for an answer. "She's on her way." I said and my mom finally stopped cleaning and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

…

"Thanks, mom!" I shouted as she drove away. Sam didn't say anything just kept looking at the doors of the dentist.

"Let's go." I said opening the door for her but she didn't budge an inch. She didn't look at me either; she didn't take her eyes off the inside of the place.

"It'll be fine." I said but it looked like she didn't hear me. I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her in. She didn't fight back or anything so I walked up to check her in as she sat down.

"Samantha Puckett." One of the nurses said and her head snapped up.

"It's SAM." She said giving a dirty look at the nurse. She looked back at me and she didn't have to say anything to know what she was thinking. She wanted me to go with her so I did.

We walked into the last door at the end of the hallway and I recognized my mom's friend.

"Hey Dr. Roberts." I greeted him.

"Hey Freddie. How's you friend doing?" He asked looking at Sam.

**SPOV**

"My tooth fell out yesterday." I said looking at Freddie and back at the dentist. I decided to let the whole friend thing go since he was doing me a favor. The dentist (I wasn't the greatest at remembering names especially if it's not that necessary), opened up my dentistry record. I didn't know I even had one.

"Well, Samantha-"

"Sam." I corrected him and from the corner of my eye I seen Freddie half smile.

"Well, Sam." He said grinning. "Why don't you lay down right here and we'll take a look." He said and I slowly laid down on the bed.

He wrapped what looked like a bib over me and I smiled instantly thinking of food. I always wore one when eating meat, except when I eat chicken wigs alone, I eat them only wearing a bra. Out in public I wore a bib to keep from getting my top dirty.

"Ooh! What are we having, ribs?" I instantly said. Freddie and the dentist laughed a little thinking it was a joke.

"No. We don't want to get your pretty shirt dirty when I use this…" He said picking up what looked like a mini drill. "To drill into your teeth." He finished smiling like it was no big deal!

"What? Drill? No!" I shouted jumping up from the bed and before I knew it I was standing behind Freddie using him as a human shield. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders and I pulled him walking backwards for the door.

"Sam, calm down." Freddie said turning me around so now my back was faced the dentist and his torture bed instead of the door. I turned around slowly and awkwardly smiled at the dentist. I couldn't believe I just did that! And I can't believe Freddie turned me around so easily. Ever since is voice got deeper, but I was still stronger.

"Right. Sorry." I said feeling like a little kid. But he got up and walked towards me still holding that drill! I ran to him and grabbed the drill away. I slammed him onto the bed and started to put it near his mouth. I wasn't going to hurt the poor dude, just give him a scare.

"Yeah! How does it feel? You think I like it when a stranger tries to drill into my teeth? YEAH IT'S NOT FUN." I screamed. I felt Freddie trying to pull me off grabbing my arm but I didn't budge because I _am_ stronger than him. He almost pulled me off but I think he tripped over something. I was too busy paying attention to the dentist.

I felt Freddie grab me again but this time he placed his arms around my entire waist and started to pull me away from the dude. I dropped the drill and Freddie was still holding me by the waist to make sure I didn't try to kill the poor man again. I didn't try to escape his grasp because the poor man looked like he's going to need therapists from a traumatic experience. A small part of me believed I wouldn't be able to escape his arms because he was stronger, but that was just a tiny thought that scared me enough not to try. The man was on the floor trying to catch his breath. He slowly got up catching his breath. I'm a seventeen year old girl, guys really need to man up around here in Seattle.

"Sorry." I said sighing and Freddie loosened his grip but didn't completely let me go. I turned my head to look at Freddie and our faces were so close. We both moved away quickly and our first kiss popped up again.

"Do you mind if I give you a gas that will make you sleep while I work on you?" He asked and I thought about it. If I was sleeping it wouldn't hurt and I could be dreaming of chicken wings. But what if something goes wrong? I didn't know him to well, I didn't even know him at all! I looked back at Freddie to see what he thought. He nodded so I agreed.

**FPOV**

I stayed in the same room with Sam until she fell asleep. I made my way back to the waiting room and pulled out my phone and noticed Carly was calling.

"Yeah?" I asked looking around but there weren't too much people here to mind if I was on the phone. The two people were looking at magazines so I guess they didn't care.

"Did you find Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah she's getting her teeth fixed as we're speaking." I gloated.

"Great!" Carly exclaimed. "How'd you do it?" She asked curious.

"The dentist gave her some gas to put her to sleep." I responded.

"Ahhh." Carly responded. "Don't tell me she did something stupid and tried to fight the dentist." She laughed but her laugh slowly went away when I didn't respond. "Oh my gosh poor dude." She said realizing that's exactly what happened.

"I know. Typical Sam." I said laughing a little. I heard someone in the background and figured it was her grand dad.

"Hey, I have to go." She said.

"Bye." I responded.

"Later." She said and hung up.

"Freddie Benson. Samantha Puckett is ready in the last door on the right." The nurse informed me.

"It's Sam." I said back annoyed. She looked at me a little weirdly but continued to work. I guess she didn't care what her name was.

I couldn't believe I just corrected someone on Sam's name. Usually I thought it was funny how she got really angry when someone called her that, I found it amusing. But here I was, getting annoyed as I corrected a complete stranger on Sam's name.

I walked through the door and through the hallway to the last door on the right. I opened the door and the Dentist was laughing at Sam a little. I looked at her and she was smiling and playing with her hair with a goofy expression. She looked like a cute little dork.


	3. Wacky Gas Talking

**Chapter Three: Wacky Gas Talking**

**FPOV**

The dentist explained how she woke up and they had to give her a wacky gas before she figured out what was going on. I told the dentist thanks and he left the room. I pulled up a small chair on wheels and sat down next to Sam.

"Fredweenie!" She said grabbing my head and pulling me closer. She played with my hair until it was completely messed up. Which only took this blonde headed demon less than five seconds.

"Sam." I said laughing pulling my head away. "The doctors gave you another gas when you woke up. Wacky gas." I explained even though I knew she wasn't going to know what I was talking about.

"You're a wacky gas." She replied laughing. She started to play with her hair now, twirling her finger in one of the curls.

Her hair was really pretty and long. Long blonde curls, but nothing too girly like Goldy locks. She had long cute messy dirty blonde curls that flowed naturally pretty without her trying. She stopped playing with her hair and looked at me again smiling big with those blue eyes. Her blue eyes were really pretty and always had this light to them.

The last time I paid this much attention to her appearance was when we shared our first kiss. We were out in the fire escape and she apologized about telling everyone I never kissed anyone. That was the first day I noticed how beautiful she really way. I never noticed it when I was younger because she was too mean to me and I thought I was in love with Carly because she was the only girl who was nice to me. Ever since then I always stole glances at Sam but she would see and insult me or hit me.

"So, wanna know a secret?" She asked being serious.

"Uhm…" I said not sure what to say. What if it was a secret she didn't want anyone to know but was going to tell me because she didn't know what was going on right now! Or what if it was nothing and her just acting all goofy from the wacky gas?

"You know you want to know." She said a little flirtatiously. But she cracked a smile and started laughing uncontrollably again. Holding her stomach and shutting her eyes from laughing so hard.

I started laughing too. I have never seen her act this way and it was hilarious! We both laughed out loud until she noticed I was laughing along too. She stopped laughing and looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked serious again.

"You. You're acting all silly and goofy. I've never seen you like this." I responded.

"Oh." She said and lied back down. A strand of hair was in her way and she was trying to get it away from her eye. She took a deep breath and started to blow air from her lips to her the hair to get it away. After a few attempts I decided I'd help her. I pulled the strand of hair away and she let out a big sigh.

"That was a close one." She said laughing again. "So do you want to know my secret?" She asked again narrowing her eyes.

"No." I responded hoping it was for the best. "You will either regret telling me or it's going to be something stupid and obvious." I said back trying to make her feel better since she looked a little hurt.

"What if I tell you I want you to know?" She said looking at me narrowing her eyes. Why would she be narrowing her eyes at me? "Never mind. You don't deserve to know." She said turning her head smiling.

I didn't want her to tell me but I was really curious. "No." I said sighing listening to the good side of Freddie Benson.

"What if I told you the secret was about you?" She asked smiling again.

I looked around the room to see if anyone was there which was pretty stupid since we were the only ones. I think apart of me believed this whole thing was a prank and she was going to smack me for agreeing.

"Ok." I said giving in.

She giggled and motioned me to come closer.

"So you know that kid Freddie?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Of course it was going to be something stupid. The wacky gas made her think I wasn't even here talking to her.

"Yes. I'm Freddie." I said laughing a little. "I know who I am." I finished.

"And do you know that Sam girl from iCarly?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yes. You're that Sam girl from iCarly." I said laughing again.

"Well, I heard." She said and looked around the room. "Come closer so no one hears." She said looking around the room again. I laughed and did what I was told.

"Yes?" I asked grinning.

"I heard she likes… fried chicken." She said with a smirk on her face nodding like she was spilling some big juicy secret.

"I know you like fried chicken." I said.

"Not _that _way." She said laughing again. Not that way? What is that suppose to mean?

"What?" I asked laughing again at her nonsense.

"Fried chicken." She whispered nodding her head again in approval.

"It's no secret to anyone in the world that you like fried chicken." I said back.

"SHHH! No one can know!" She shouted covering my mouth with her lips. "Especially Fredlumps. Sam told me if I told anyone, especially you, Freddie would be upset."

"Everyone knows! Even me!" I shouted back her hand still covering my mouth.

"Everyone… knows?" She asked a little embarrassed. Her cheeks came to life and showed a bright light pink color. I've never seen her blush before and one time she said that it was girly so she didn't do it. I believed her knowing she was like a mask covering her true emotions since she didn't like to show any or let her guard down for anyone.

"Yeah what's the big problem?" I asked.

"You don't find that…" She bit her lip a little. "…weird?" She finished.

"No of course not." I responded back pinching her cheeks a little. They were so cute when she was blushing. She laughed again and tried to stop me from pinching her cheeks.

"What do you think about Sam then?" She asked and I was a little confused but decided to tell her.

"Well she use to be really mean to me because I use to think she hated me. Now we're kind of friends and I have a fun time when she messes around with me and sometimes I mess around with her but that isn't always such a great idea since she could beat me up if she wanted. Sometimes she does hit me but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. She's a great friend." I finished speaking about her instead of to her since I didn't know who she thought she was right now referring to herself in third person.

"And my first kiss." I added knowing she wouldn't remember this so she can't be mad that I brought it up after we swore we weren't ever going to talk about it.

She smiled and started laughing again twirling a curl with her finger. She looked back at me and leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe she just did that! I looked back at her and she was laughing hysterical.

"Remember. Don't tell Fredweird." She said laughing again closing her eyes a little like she was tired and was going to sleep. "And don't tell Sam anything I told you." She whispered.

She just kissed me! On the cheek! Why? Was it just the wacky gas making her go crazy! Why did she tell me not to tell myself? What the heck was going on! Was she referring to me as fried chicken? Is that why she said she didn't want anyone to know? Why she was embarrassed and asked if it was weird? Asked what I thought about her? Is she going to remember this? Of course she wasn't! Did I like… the kiss?


	4. Secrets Should Stay Secrets

**Chapter Four: Secrets Should Stay Secrets**

**SPOV**

Freddie's mom dropped us off at in front of the building and she had to go to work. I thanked her (No it didn't kill me but I thought she deserved one) for making the appointment and walked inside with Freddie.

Nasty doorman Lewburt yelled at us for annoying him with our presence so I 'accidently' pushed one of the flower vases onto the floor and walked inside the elevator with Freddie. He was quiet the whole way and it was weird.

"So." I said as the elevator door closed and he looked up at me staring at me like he was an investigator and I was a suspect. "What's your problem, Fredbag?" I asked a little pissed.

"Nothing." He responded looking straight ahead. I realized I didn't thank him so maybe that's why this boy was upset.

"Thanks." I said smiling but he didn't move, he just kept staring directly ahead. "Yo, Fredward." I said moving my hands across his face so he I can get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back at me.

"Why so quiet?" I asked as we walked out of the elevator door onto the eighth floor.

"I don't know." He said as we walked through the hallway to his door. "Shoes off." He said. I was planning on hanging out at Carly's by myself but I guess he was expecting me to hang out with him since Carls is away.

"Really? Your mom isn't even here." I complained.

"You're right." He said and we just walked in.

"Anything to eat?" I blurted out. I usually never felt uncomfortable bout food but I realized I've never really been in his house for more than a couple of minutes and it just felt weird.

"You're not supposed to eat anything for two hours." He said and I snickered a little.

"Ok. Don't tell anyone and we're cool." I said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm serious Sam." He said sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

I guess we never really hung out alone here. We have been alone walking down the hallway at school or meeting up at the groovy smoothie but that's when there was a bunch of kids around. Never dead alone just me and him. Why did it make me feel a little bit nervous?

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "What's your problem? You've been acting strange ever since the dentist torture trip." I exclaimed.

"You don't remember anything." He stated a little depressed.

"I remember almost killing your mom's friend with a drill." I laughed turning the TV on with the remote.

"After that?" He asked as I flipped through the channels. Obviously he wanted me to remember something so I turned off the TV and started to think.

"I remember agreeing to give me gas so I could fall asleep." I said and he nodded excitedly. "I think I woke up but they gave me more gas, I think, and I remember walking into your momma's car." I finished and his expression went back to being all disappointed and depressed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well they didn't give you gas to fall asleep the second time. They gave you wacky gas." He finished and I tried to think back at what happened but it was blank.

"And?" I asked not knowing where this was heading.

"And… you were acting all goofy and silly." He responded and I rolled my eyes, this boy took forever getting straight to the point.

My phone rang and I looked down at the text. It was my mom waiting for me to come home so I could help find the cat. I ignored the text and looked back at Freddie waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah?" I asked waiting.

"And you… were acting funny." He said smiling now.

"Funny? What do you mean? And seriously? Building all that up to say I was acting funny? You see me act funny every Friday, dude." I responded back a little annoyed. "Tease." I said annoyed but smiled a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said back and we both laughed. My phone beeped again but I pulled out my phone and pressed ignore. My mom just loves to get on my nerves.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My mom being annoying." I said putting my phone back into my sweater's pocket.

"Well if you want to go, you could." He said. I wasn't sure if he was hinting I should leave or if he wanted me to stay but was being polite. I stood quiet trying to decide.

"I won't mind." He said back smiling. "There's always tomorrow to hang out." He said and I decided I should leave.

"Later, Fredaluape." I said jumping up from the couch and walking out the door.

**FPOV**

I watched her walk out the door regretting everything that happened. I regretted not telling her the truth. I was too confused and it was weird. Sam liking me? Was that really possible? Or was it the wacky gas? After she told me she said she didn't want anyone to know, not even me. I wonder if that meant she wanted us to be friends. Maybe because it would be weird since we work together on iCarly. Or maybe she didn't want to ruin our friendship. Or maybe it was nothing and the wacky gas was really just making her wacky.

But, she was embarrassed. Was that it? Was she just embarrassed if anyone found out? Ashamed? Of liking the nub she always embarrassed. Or was it just her not letting her guard down? Did I like her? Well I shared my first kiss with her and saw her in a different light. I realized she was really pretty and absolutely hilarious. I love to hang out with her because she was always the life of the party. Without her, Carly and I would be two boring nubs. So I think she's hilarious, amazingly beautiful, has a fun personality, fearless, strong, cute, goofy… but. But, she's Sam. Sam doesn't exactly like me so much as friends, not enough to admit it anyways.


	5. Carly's Home

**Chapter Five: Carly's Home**

**FPOV**

This morning I texted Sam if she wanted to get smoothies and said I'll pay since I forced her to go to the dentist. She said sure and after we could go to Carly's since she was coming home today.

I opened the doors of the groovy smoothies but she wasn't there yet so I grabbed us a table and ordered her favorite smoothie, large strawberry splat with a side order of fries. Sam came and sat down smiling sitting down across the table and started to pick up her fries and dipping them in her smoothie. I didn't understand how fries and smoothies were a good mix. It just seemed weird, not a good match.

"Just try one, Fredlumps. I promise you it doesn't taste bad." She said a little irritated.

I picked up one of her fries and dipped it in my smoothie and slowly put it in my mouth. It tasted weird at first but then it was so delicious!

"How?"I asked grabbing another fry.

"I have no idea but it's so good." She said taking another fry and pushing the bowl of fries in the middle of the table so we could share them.

"You two are dating?" T-Bo asked walking to our table. Before I responded I thought back to Sam yesterday kissing me and I looked over at her. She looked from T-Bo to me and noticed I was staring at her. She gave me a 'are you retarded?' look.

"I'd rather puke up blood." She responded but smiled a little eating her fries.

"Oh sorry. It just looked like you two were on a date sharing some fries and drinking your smoothies." He said smiling his goofy smile.

"Though wrong T-Bo." Sam said taking a sip of her smoothie and eating a fry.

"That's disgusting. Fries and a smoothie?" He said looking back at me as I ate a fry for a response.

"It's actually really-"

"Shut up T-Bo." Sam said defensively for me before I had the chance to finish defending myself. Or T-Bo was just getting on her nerves already.

"Well excuse me for thinking it's not a good match." He responded taking a step back.

"Two days ago you tried to sell me pickles with my smoothie." I said back and Sam smirked.

"You two need anger management counseling or something." He said walking back behind the counter.

"Weird huh?" I asked wanting to talk about T-Bo thinking we were on a date. I wonder if she would say it was weird or wasn't now that we were alone.

"Yup just like the other time he tried to sell bagels." She said laughing.

"I mean thinking we were on a date." I asked lowering my voice.

**SPOV**

"Beyond weird." I responded drinking my smoothie without giving much thought. Smoothies just taste better when you didn't have to pay for it. I pulled out my phone and it was time for Carly to get back.

"Wanna go? Carly should be on her way." I asked already getting up.

"Yeah." He said picking up his smoothie and throwing the rest of the fries away.

We walked in the elevator and Freddie got quiet again. It was really weird. I've got him dazing out every once in a while since the dentist and sometimes just staring at me. Like he was thinking about something but didn't want to say anything.

"Sam?" He asked.

"What, Fredbag?" I asked looking straight ahead.

"That was pretty weird T-Bo of all people thinking we were on a date. He knows how we act towards each other!" Freddie said faking a laugh. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. Where was he going with this? Why does he keep bringing it up?

"Ok." I said not knowing where to begin. "Why keep bringing it up? Just forget it." I responded thinking that was probably the best solution.

"Well…" He said but the elevator door opened and some people from our building waited for us to walk out as they walked in.

I saw Carly walk around the corner from the opposite side of the hallway. "Yo, Carlotta! How was Yakima?" I yelled through the hallway. Some old lady came out from one of the doors.

"Can you please keep it down, I'm trying to-" The old lady tried to 'discipline me'.

"Sorry, old lady." I responded walking past her down the hallway. I heard her mumble something and closed the door. I said I was sorry and you don't hear me yelling anymore. Geez, what more do this old people want? There so irritating.

**CPOV **

"Help with my bags up to my room?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Sure thang." Sam said picking up the lightest bag.

"Out of all of us you are the strongest and you pick up the lightest bag!" I exclaimed smiling at my best friend.

"She's also the laziest." Freddie responded laughing until Sam elbowed him in his stomach. "Ow." He said and Sam smiled just a tiny bit.

"You're right. I am the laziest. You can carry Carly's bag, Fredweenie." Sam said throwing him my makeup bag.

"Be careful!" I shouted but Freddie caught it just in time.

"Give her back the bag." I said to Freddie. "And you carry it." I scolded Sam.

She sighed and put her arms out so he could throw it back but he didn't. Sam and I glanced at each other and back at Freddie confused.

"It's alright. I'll carry it." He said while picking up the other bags. I glanced back at Sam but she just shrugged. Why isn't she as shocked as me?

"He needs the practice if that's what he's going to do for living." Sam said walking up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Freddie. Freddie hates it when she insults him but he didn't look offended. He didn't have a smirk on his face like he usually does when she says something like that.

He just smiled at Sam as she walked up the stairs in front of us. He looked at me and my eyes were narrowed. He looked away and continued walking. I have two strange best friends.

We made it to my room and I went straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

**SPOV**

Carly walked in the bathroom and I threw myself onto her bed exhausted. I really was the strongest yet the laziest.

I sat up and Freddie awkwardly sat down on the love seat. I remembered our conversation back at the elevator and he was going to say why he kept bringing the whole 'T-Bo thought we were dating' comment. Should I ask him about it? Maybe that'll get him to shut up and quit acting weird when we were alone.

"So, why did you keep bringing up that comment T-Bo made?" I asked sitting pretzel style on Carl's bed.

I think he was about to say something when Carly walked back out and he shut his mouth closed.

"What did he say?" She asked sitting down on her computer chair and spinning it around to face me.

"Nothing." Freddie said shrugging his shoulders.

Did he really think it was weird for T-Bo to make that comment? I remember this new kid a few years ago referred to us as a couple by saying 'they do sure fight a lot for a couple'. I shoved that kid in the locker and told him we were never a couple and never will be. And if he ever said that again I'd throw him in the dumpster.

That was years ago, before we kissed so of course I reacted that way. When T-Bo made that comment I decided to let Freddie answer but he was staring at me again so I had to respond. I'm not sure why it didn't get me angrier than it would have backed then.

But Freddie kept bringing it up and it was starting to worry me. What if he thought it was really weird and was embarrassed people we were together. I didn't think it was _that_ embarrassing.

"I'm leaving." I said a little hurt.

"No, Sam! I barely got here." Carly whined but I didn't respond, just kept walking.


	6. Carly Finds Out

**Chapter Six: Carly Finds Out**

**CPOV**

"That was weird." I said looking at Freddie confused. "Why did she leave?" I asked. Maybe it had to do something with what T-Bo said.

Freddie shrugged but he stopped and was looking at the coffee table in my room day dreaming or something.

"Freddie?" I asked. Now I know something was up between them two. "What happened?" I asked again and his head snapped up.

"I don't know." He said and I walked to the couch in my room.

"Yes you do!" I shouted. "Now tell me."

"I mean, I'm not sure." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I took her to the dentist like you said." He said but I didn't know where he was going with this?

"Get to the point, boy." I threatened.

"She doesn't remember our conversation because the dentist gave her some wacky gas and she said… stuff." He responded looking down a little.

"Stuff?" I asked laughing a little. "What kind of stuff?" I said my laughter dying when his face looked serious.

"Well she was acting really weird. She was talking like she knew Sam and wasn't Sam." He said and I nodded. "She was like 'oh that kid Freddie and Sam from iCarly. Sam told me this and said not to tell anyone." He said.

"Well she said she had a secret to tell me. I told her no but she said she wanted me to know because the secret was about me." He said looking back up. Sam had a secret? That I didn't know about! And it was about Freddie? Weird.

"What was her secret?" I asked moving to the opposite side of the couch to get closer. He was sitting on the ice cream sandwich love seat.

"She said she likes fried chicken." He said a little scared.

"Fried chicken?" I laughed. "That's stupid, we all know she likes fried chicken. And that isn't about you." I finished laughing at my silly best friend.

"That's what I said…" He said.

"And?" I asked getting serious again.

"She was shocked and embarrassed when I told her it wasn't a secret and everyone knew." He said.

"I don't understand." I said thinking what she could have meant.

"Then she asked if I thought it was weird. I said no of course." He said.

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"Then she asked what I thought about Sam, referring to herself in third person again." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you say? She is a girl and girls do have feelings even if we always don't show them!" I shouted and leaned over to smack his shoulder.

"I told her the truth!" He yelled.

"What did you say?" I shouted annoyed.

"I told her that me and Sam are great friends even though most of the time we're fighting and we have fun messing with each other even though we don't even like to admit that we're friends and first kiss!" He shouted rushing everything he said out.

"FIRST KISS? What? How? When? WHAT?" I shouted.

"When she told everyone I never kissed anyone and when she went to apologize we kissed so we could get our first kisses over! But that was it! We swore we would never tell anyone. Oh no! She's going to kill me!" He shouted scared.

"I can't believe you guys kept this secret from me! You guys are my best friends!" I shouted and Sam walked in.

"What secret?" She asked grabbing her phone from my bed. I guess she forgot it here.

Freddie looked at me begging me not to tell but I couldn't just not tell her! I was mad at both of them!

"How come you guys never told me you guys kissed?" I yelled and Sam looked at Freddie like she was going to kill him but I didn't care.

"You told her we kissed?" She asked and for the first time she looked like she was really hurt and was going to cry. I've seen her cry but for having a terrible job or when I had to move. Never because she was seriously hurt or betrayed and I felt really bad for basically ratting on Freddie.

"Sam I'm not mad at you two for kissing to get it over with. I wouldn't be mad if you guys were dating! I'm mad because you two are my best friends and kept this a secret from me. I feel betrayed." I explained but she completely ignored me and didn't take her eyes off of Freddie.

**SPOV**

"You said you were never going to tell anyone. You promised." I whispered scared my voice would crack.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell her it just came out when I was telling her about…" Freddie said.

"About what?" I shouted.

"About what you told me at the dentist when you were on the wacky gas so you don't remember anything." He said and I started to panic. What if I told him something about me always thinking about our first kiss or something?

"What did I say?" I asked and Carly and Freddie glanced at each other.

"You told him you had a secret that you wanted to tell him and that it was about him so he said ok and then you were acting all weird and talking in the third person and talking to Freddie like he wasn't Freddie. You were like oh 'Sam from iCarly and that kid Freddie'. And then you said the secret was that you liked fried chicken." Carly shouted and stopped to catch her breath.

I looked at Freddie so he could tell me himself because it wasn't making any sense.

"I told you that it wasn't a secret and everyone already knows and then you got really embarrassed and looked ashamed. Then you asked if I thought your secret was weird and I said no. And then you were all happy again and asked what I thought about 'Sam'." He shouted back as fast as Carly.

"And?" I asked trying to hold myself back from running over there and killing him.

"I told you that you were a great friend and my first kiss." He said and I flinched when Carly looked over at me. It was like I could feel her judging me.

"Ok." I said trying not to kill him. "So why were you telling Carly about our first kiss?" I asked pissed.

"I wasn't finish telling her everything because she started to question why we kissed and that's when you walked in."

"Well what else happened?" I shouted. I looked at Carly remembering she was here. "Can I talk to him alone?" I asked. She nodded and walked out and I waited until I heard her footsteps fade away. I looked back at Freddie so he could continue.

"You sorta kissed me on my cheek." He admitted and I couldn't hold in my blush. I could feel the heat in my cheeks again.

I kissed Freddie? The nub? What? Why? The wacky gas. That has to be it! Fried chicken? Really, Sam? Did I use fried chicken as some code name for Freddie? Why? _Maybe for the fact that you love both love fried chicken and Freddie._ Shut up! No I don't! _Maybe because you can spell Freddie's name in fried chicken. _Freddie's spelled with two d's though. _It still spells Freddie and you know it! _

Did I just admit to using fried chicken as a code name for him? Does that mean I do like him? Why would I like him? _Maybe because he's the only guy that puts up with your crap and is the only boy who dares to mess with you back. Maybe because when you guys do mess with each other you two are having fun. Maybe because you think he's so cute when his hair is all messed up. Maybe because you can never stop thinking about the first kiss you two shared. Maybe because you liked it._

Oh no. I like the nub. I like Fredlumps, I mean Freddie. And I do talk to myself in the third person!

Now it makes sense why when T-bo asked if we were on a date he kept staring at me. Is that why he kept bringing it up and kept saying that it was _weird_? Weird because T-Bo knows how we act towards each other.

Oh no. I like the nub and the nub doesn't like me back!

"It was the wacky gas. You said so yourself." I responded playing it cool. No one ever has to find out I like him or worse, the nerd doesn't like me back.

"Oh." He responded but I was already walking away. I couldn't deal with this!

I walked out and walked downstairs and seen Carly on her phone. She looked up and spotted me and jumped from the couch.

"What happened?" She shouted.

"Freddie broke his promise!" I shouted. "And I.. He.. I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted walking out the door.


	7. Ditching School

**Chapter Seven: Ditching School**

***There all 17 btw**

**FPOV**

I walked into the school door and made my way to Sam and Carly's lockers but only Carly was there.

"Have you heard from Sam?" I asked and she shook her head.

"What happened? She's not responding to any of my text or phone calls either." She said angry making me feel worse about this whole situation!

"It's complicated." I responded not knowing if I should tell her.

"I'm confused. So does Sam like you or something?" She asked.

"No we just kissed to get it over with." I said.

"Well what happened at the dentist?" She asked.

"Well after I told her what I thought about 'Sam', she smiled and kissed me on my cheek." I responded.

"No way! Sam does like you!" She shouted.

"No it was just the wacky gas.." I responded and I couldn't help but say it in a disappointing way.

"Freddie I'm sorry." She said and hugged me but I didn't feel like hugging anyone so I pulled away.

"I never said I liked her." I stated. I wasn't really sure if I liked this girl more than a friend, it was just complicated. Carly smiled a little but my eyes didn't meet hers but I still felt her staring directly at me.

"I'm going to find her." I said. I needed to talk to her and figure this whole thing out.

"Why? What if she decides to come to school and you're out there looking for her?" She asked.

"Give me her phone password and I'll track her down." I said running back to her.

"You're just like your mom." Carly said laughing.

"Password?" I asked.

"Oh right." She said. "It's fried chicken." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks!" I shouted and ran out.

…

I ran back home and opened up my laptop and went straight to the pear phone account program and entered her password. I clicked on tracking the device and waited.

_Pear phone detected on 1659 Bushwell St. Seattle, Washington. _

She was here? In the building? I wish it would tell me more than just the address! I grabbed my phone and entered the chip from the laptop to my phone so I could track her if she left the building.

I ran over to Carly's apartment and called her name. I looked on the first floor and then the second where Carly's bedroom was. She wasn't here so I looked in the iCarly studio but she wasn't there either.

I ran back out and looked down the hallway. I was on the eighth floor of this building and she could be anywhere! I ran to the elevator and stopped on every floor looking down the hallway but didn't see her. I made it to the lobby and figured maybe I could view the cameras if Lewburt was sleeping.

He was asleep with a burger in his mouth, gross. When Sam falls asleep while eating it was sort of cute and funny. I grabbed his keys and opened the door behind the desk. I made my way to the computer and looked at each floor since there were only cameras in the hallways.

She wasn't there on any floor. I looked down on my pear phone and refreshed the tracking program and it said she was still here! I decided to call her but she hasn't picked up any of my other calls.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

And then it suddenly stopped ringing. Not going to voice message or anything. Which meant she ignored the call or it was dead. She most likely ignored my call, again.

I didn't know what to do. Do I look through the building again or keep looking at the camera footage to see if I spot her. Maybe she was walking around the building? I ran out and stopped when I heard Lewburt saying something but he was just sleep talking.

I tip toed across the lobby and walked outside. I looked to the right and to the left. I decided to go right and walk around the building. There was no one in sight and I started to run because I was getting worried. I made it around the entire building and still haven't found her.

Maybe she's walking around too and I'm just on the opposite side! I decided to sit and wait on the bench to see if she shows up.

….

I ended up waiting a couple of hours and walked around the building a couple of times too. I kept checking my phone but it still said she was here. I hope she didn't leave her phone somewhere at Carly's and that's why it was still here.

I gave up with this building and decided to look for her on my own. I went to the groovy smoothie, the park, her house, even the mall. The whole day and I haven't found her! I dialed Carly's number.

_Hey, did Sam decide to go to school?_

_Nope. You still haven't found her?_

_No! I checked everywhere and the pear phone program says she's in the building but I looked everywhere!_

_Ok well Spencer's picking me up and we can all go look for her. She really needs to not hide because we're her friends!_

_What if she isn't hiding? Something can be wrong! We need to find her!_

_You're right! Well Spencer's here, we'll pick you up, wait outside._

_Alright._

_Bye._

I hung up and ran downstairs to the front of the building. I tried calling Sam a couple of more times but she's still not answering her phone.


	8. Looking For Sam

**Chapter Eight: Looking for Sam**

**FPOV**

I jumped in the car. Carly said she already told Spencer everything that happened.

"So you really like Sam? I knew it." Spencer said giggling while driving.

"I don't know." I answered being honest.

"Oh come on. You know when a little boy likes a girl he's mean to her." He responded.

"Yeah but_ she_ was mean to _me_ when we first met." I said back.

"Yeah but you're not like the other boys. And she's definitely not like any other girls. I bet you didn't even know you liked her all these years." Spencer said laughing.

"I still don't!" I shouted without thinking and heard Carly snicker.

Did I just say I still didn't know I liked her after all these years? Admit it Freddie… you've liked her for a long time. You love it when she messes with you even though sometimes she takes things too far. You love it when she's around making everything fun. You love it when you catch her glance or smile at you. Admit it_. I've liked Sam since our first kiss. _

Now how would I know if she felt the same way? What if I told her and she laughed in my face saying that was just the wacky gas making her act stupid? Then she would forever make fun of me or maybe the whole show will be weird. What if for some crazy reason this girl actually deep down had a crush on me too? What will everyone else say if we ever got together? What did that kiss mean?

"I just think it's cute." He said interrupting my thoughts and slowing down looking out the window for Sam like the rest of us.

We looked for hours until it was starting to get dark.

"Should we call the police?" Carly asked scared and trying not to cry.

"Sam's mom is in Vegas though. The cops will want to talk to her mom." I said really worried.

"You're right. I'll give her mom a call tonight and tomorrow we will all go to the cops if she doesn't show up. Don't worry too much guys. Sam probably just wanting to be alone right now and she'll be back to school tomorrow." Spencer said as he parked the car.

Even though he was right I couldn't help but worry anyways. We all were silent as we made it to our apartments and went our separate ways.

I walked into my house and my mom was panicking until she saw me.

"Fredward Benson! Where have you been? I was just about to call the cops! And the school called and said you ditched? You are in big trouble mister!" My mom shouted.

"I had to look for Sam! Mom, she's missing!" I shouted and I had to leave so my own mom wouldn't see me crying.

"Well did you guys call the cops?" She asked no longer yelling. I walked to my room and stopped to answer her.

"Can't. Her mom's in Vegas but Spencer is calling her so she can come back if Sam doesn't show up." I said and walked to my room and shut and locked the door.

I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes. Where are you, Sam? I heard a knock on the door and groaned out loud.

"Yes?" I asked my mother.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry she is missing. But you could have called or left a note saying you went to look for her all day. You are still my son and have responsibilities." My mom said and she was right.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I forgive you my Freddie bear." She said and I rolled my eyes. I heard a soft chuckle coming from my window and I stood up from my bed a little scared. I stayed quiet and there wasn't a sound but I could have sworn I heard someone laugh.

"Mom?" I asked. Maybe she laughed and I just thought I heard it come from that direction. She didn't answer so I opened my door and I walked down the hall and she was in her room.

I walked back to my room and just decided I imagined it. I tried to think where Sam might be. I decided to check with Spencer and Carly.

"Hey. Heard from Sam? What did her mom say?" I asked Spencer since Carly was already sleeping in her room.

"Nope and nope. Her mom isn't picking up but I'll call again in the morning." He said yawning since I woke him up.

"Alright." I said disappointed and walked away. "Night." I said walking out the door.

"Night." He responded back locking the door.

I went inside my room and turned the program on my phone to see where she was. It still said she was here in the building so she probably did leave her phone somewhere at Carly's. It was eleven and I couldn't fall asleep. Sam was one of my best friends and she was missing. I wanted to believe she was just hiding somewhere because she didn't want to talk to us and not because something happened to her.

I closed my eyes and started to drift away thinking about Sam.


	9. Sneaking Around

**Chapter Nine: Sneaking Around**

**SPOV**

I was looking over Seattle outside on Freddie's fire escape enjoying the fresh air trying to clear my mind. Freddie goes up here when he's depressed or frustrated trying to clear his head so I decided why not try it? The only time I've been here is when we kissed and even then it felt like a nice place.

I decided today I should ditch school and try to relax but I got bored at home and wanted to go somewhere and I found myself here. Tomorrow I would say I was sick and my life would be back to normal. Except now a part of me would feel really depressed and stupid for liking Freddie and have him not liking me back. I suddenly felt really guilty for making fun of Freddie's crush on Carly because now I know how much it hurts. I looked down at my phone and it was already 10:45. Wow I've been here for hours! I should go home.

I heard a knock on the door coming from Freddie's door and I turned around to see if anyone spotted me but he didn't. I didn't really have to hide since it was dark and they wouldn't be able to see me anyways. I needed to get home but now I have to wait till this nub falls asleep.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry she is missing. But you could have called or left a note saying you went to look for her all day. You are still my son and have responsibilities." Mrs. Benson said. He went to look for me all day?

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I forgive you my Freddie bear." Mrs. Benson said and I let out a tiny laugh but stopped remembering he could hear me just not see me! I seen him get up from his bed and I was going to climb the fire escape stairs to a lower level but he walked out of his room thinking it was his mom he heard.

I waited twenty minutes and it looked like Freddie was sound asleep. I opened up his large window slowly trying not to wake him up. The window made a noise and Freddie tossed and turned a little. I wasn't sure if I should just take the fire escape stairs but that was eight floors down and it was pretty dark. I decided to keep going since I was pretty sleepy and needed to get home.

I walked into his room and felt really weird sneaking around his house while he slept. I walked slowly towards the door yet I didn't take my eyes off of Freddie. I wasn't really watching my step and accidently bumped into his desk and a picture of him and his mom fell. I froze but he didn't wake up.

"Freddie? Are you ok?" Mrs. Benson shouted from her room and I could tell she was running over here! I sprinted across the room and jumped through the window and shut it.

"Huh?" Freddie said waking up.

"I heard a noise." Mrs. Benson said turning on the lights.

"I'm ok, mom." Freddie said pulling the covers over his head.

"Well I got a call from the hospital ten minutes ago and I need to go. Call me if you need anything but I should be back before you wake up." Mrs. Benson said slowly walking out of his room.

"Kay." Freddie mumbled.

I just needed to wait another twenty minutes for this boy to fall asleep and then I could leave. I was getting cold and the wind was messing up my hair, not that I cared.

I only had to wait ten minutes until I convinced myself he should have fell back asleep already but the fact was that I was freezing and it was getting on my nerves.

I made my way into this room and this time I was paying attention to every step I took. I could feel goose bumps on my bare arms. I needed a sweater to go home and I didn't want to go to Carly's and risk another chance of getting caught. I walked over to his closet and opened it up. I found one of his sweaters. It was an all black pull over sweater with a hood. I slipped it on and it was a little too big on me but I didn't care.

I turned back around and Freddie was moving around in his sleep so I hid and closed the closet door leaving only a crack open so I could see. He shot up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone and was calling someone.

My phone lit up and he was calling me! I turned my phone off and shoved it in my pocket. It was a good idea to have it on silent today. I looked through the crack and he drank some of his water from the water bottle on his night stand. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

I decided to wait another twenty minutes hiding in his closet and it was so hard to fight myself to stay up. I think I even drifted away for a couple of minutes here and there. Standing up, leaning on the wall, sleeping was not comfortable.

If I didn't wait so long I could have been home asleep right now on my bed! But here I am hiding from Freddie in his closet. I opened the closet door half asleep fighting for my eyes to stay open. Every blink I took it was harder to open them up from that blink.

I slowly walked over to his bathroom so I could wash my face and hopefully that would wake me up enough to walk home alone. I walked into the bathroom but didn't turn on the lights. I found the sink and turned the water only on just a tiny bit and splashed some on my face. I dried my face with one of the hand towels and slowly walked out of his bedroom. If he knew I was here this would literally be the creepiest thing ever.

I walked past his bed and he tossed again and I froze. I looked at him and his messy hair as he slept, he was cute. Without really thinking my hand went to his hair and messed it even more up but I remembered I needed to get home and not get caught!

"Sam." He said and I jumped back from the side of the bed. I was caught! I needed an excuse but I couldn't think of anything so I stood there with my mouth open trying to say something.

"Where are you, Sam? We miss you. I miss you." He mumbled. Was he sleep talking? Did he just say he misses me? Well of course they all missed me. I should have text them and told them I was ok. I didn't know they would all go crazy looking for me all day like this though.

I walked towards the bed again and sat down next to him. "I'm right here." I whispered and kissed him on his cheek. I looked at the digital clock on his night stand and decided it was time to leave.

Maybe I could text them and tell them I'm ok. I just needed a couple of days to get use to me liking Freddie. It seemed right and wrong at the same time. What if the next time I see him I can't help myself and kiss him on the lips! I already lost control a little bit and kissed him on his cheek, twice!

***Btw the next chapter there's a new character named Jessie :3**


	10. Jessie

**Chapter Ten: Jessie**

**SPOV**

I finally made it home and my feet were killing me. I walked up to my porch and was about to walk in when someone called me.

"Hey, Sam." Jessie called and waved.

"What goes on?" I asked as she walked towards me.

Jessie is my neighbor and we aren't best friends but we were cool and respected each other. We've been neighbors since when we were little since our mom's are always going on road trips together leaving us behind.

"Just came from a party." She said and I remembered she dropped out of school a couple of weeks ago. "You?"

"Just came back from a friend's." Technically that wasn't a lie. "Have you heard from your mom or mine?" I asked.

"Vegas." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nice. Do you mind if I crash at your house today?" I asked. They wouldn't find me at her house. They don't even know I know her.

"Sure." She said.

"Let me just grab my toothbrush." I said running into my apartment.

I decided to grab a bag of clothes too which was pretty stupid since I lived literally right next to her and our apartments were so small. I sent a text to Carly saying I'm ok and not to look for me and left my phone on my bed since I didn't need it.

I walked back out and Jessie was gone. She was already in her small apartment and I walked in like it was my house. We never really hung out but we were like long lost best friends or sisters in a way. I didn't really know how to describe our relationship.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I said already lying down. "Night, Jessie." I said and smiled.

"Night, Sam." She said smiling back.

...

I woke up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I spotted Jessie still asleep on her bed in her room. I looked in the mirror and realized I was still wearing Freddie's sweater. I hope he doesn't notice I took it.

I decided to take a warm shower and buy me and Jessie something to eat. I walked out of her apartment and went over to mine to grab some money. I took money out of my nightstand. Even though my mom leaves me she doesn't leave me completely useless, she always gives me some money. Not much, twenty bucks, at least she tried.

I walked over to the corner store and bought some eggs, ham, and orange juice. I walked backed and started cooking.

"Morning." Jessie said half asleep walking to the kitchen table.

"Hey. Made breakfast." I said grinning.

"Yum. I'ma go wash up." She said smiling and left to the bathroom.

We ate together and talked about what's been going on in our lives. She told me she's trying to find a job and her boyfriend just got a job. I told her she should consider going back to school since she was sixteen about to be seventeen and still had time to catch up.

I told her about our web show and how I like someone but they don't like me back and everything was just complicated. I told her I didn't feel like dealing with anything so I'm here hiding from my friends. She told me it was easier to deal with my problem and if I can't do anything about it, life goes on.

That's one thing I loved about Jessie that Carly couldn't be. Jessie was always straight up about everything even if the truth hurt me. Carly always tried to lie and spare my feelings when sometimes all I needed was to hear the truth.

She left to find applications for jobs and I watched some movies. In nothing but my pajama booty shorts and Freddie's sweater. I couldn't pay attention to the movies because I kept thinking about what Jessie said. Life goes on. Maybe I should just call my best friends and apologize for scaring them. Of course it was the right thing to do but who said I always did the right thing?

**CPOV**

"Hey, are you going to school today or out to find Sam?" I asked Freddie in the hallway.

"He is going to school. Sam is a very street smart girl and I'm sure she is alright. Spencer is calling her mother right now just in case." Mrs. Benson said walking around the corner catching our conversation.

Freddie sighed and I smiled a little but Mrs. Benson glared back at me. We walked down the hall to school.

…

"Where can Sam be?" He asked hitting his head against the locker.

"I'm not sure. But I know she's ok and we'll be back." I said thinking positively. I pulled out my phone and there was a text from Sam! "Sam text me!" I shouted.

"What did she say? Where is she?" Freddie shouted and a couple of people looked at us weird but didn't say anything.

"She said she's ok and not to look for her. Why would she say that?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to be found." Freddie said looking depressed again. "I'm ditching. I'm going to find her." He said pulling out his phone.

"She said she's ok and not to!" I shouted smacking him. "You need to respect her decision."

"I need to talk to her." He replied.

"She doesn't want to." I said.

"I'm going to find her." Freddie said.

"No you're not!" I shouted back stopping Freddie from leaving. "Sam needs some space. You broke your promise and I would be pretty pissed too. You need to give her some time to be angry with you, you big stupid wazbag! And plus your mom said you can't!" I whispered angrily smacking him.

"Fine!" He said rubbing the spot where I hit him.

3 Days Later ~

**FPOV**

I didn't care if she said she was ok and not to look for her. What if that wasn't her texting? What if something happened and someone forced her to send that? Ok, I was starting to act like my mother but it wasn't just that. I kept having nightmares something was wrong and she needed help! It's been three days! How long is she going to be mad with me?

I took the bus to her house, it goes straight and stops one block away form her house. I spotted her house and knocked on her door.

"Sam?" I shouted and looked through one of the windows. It didn't look like anyone was there. I let myself in and went straight to her room. Her room looked pretty empty… except for her book bag with her school books.

I looked through her drawers and most of her clothes were gone. Her money stash was gone, I know because one time we made a bet and she owed me ten dollars and this is where she came to get it. She said her mother would leave town and always gave her some money.

I looked around a little more and her phone was there on her bed. I looked in her bathroom and her toothbrush wasn't there either.

Where is she? How can I even contact her if she doesn't have a phone? What happened to her? We had a fight and she was mad but angry enough to leave?

I ran back outside hoping I would see her coming back to her house but she wasn't here.

"Hey." A girl shouted at me. She was a little shorter than me and had black straight hair. She was holding some papers in her hand and gave me a threatening look.

"Yeah?" I asked as she walking towards me.

"Who you looking for?" She asked chewing her gum.

"Sam." I responded.

"Oh." She said and I narrowed my eyes. What if she knew who Sam was or even where she is!

"You know her? Where is she?" I asked the girl.

"Who wants to know?" She asked back narrowing her eyes too. She reminded me a lot of Sam. She was really tough.

"Freddie. And you are?" I asked. I examined her for any sign Sam knew her or told her about me. She either didn't know who I was or was jus as good as a liar as Sam.

"No one to you." She responded. "Get outta here or I'll call the cops." She threatened.

"Please. Just tell me if she's alright." I pleaded.

**JPOV**

I was ready to tell this Freddie guy off for Sam. Sam didn't want to see him and he should respect her choice and give her some space. She was obviously wrong but she needed time to get over him. His face had so much concern and he looked like a really good guy so I gave in.

"She's alright. Just needs time. And you should give it to her." I said and he nodded.

"How do you know her?" He asked.

I just shrugged. I didn't know him and Sam would probably be upset if I went and talked to him, I would be if I was her.

I couldn't walk in my apartment because he'll know where I live so I turned around and continued to walk down the block.

**FPOV**

She turned back around and continued walking down the street. I didn't catch her name but I doubt she would tell me anyways. So Sam really was alright and needed time. Maybe I should just listen to Carly and this stranger. How long will she need time though? And it still bugged me not knowing where she was.

***Made up the character just cause lol idk ~ **


	11. Bonkers

**Chapter Eleven: Bonkers**

**SPOV**

I was in the living room when the home phone rang.

_Hello?_

_Sam! It's Jessie, I just seen Freddie looking for you but I scared him away._

_Wait?What? When? What did he say? What did you say?_

_He was looking for you. He looked really worried so I just told him you were ok and just needed some space._

_Thanks. He was at my house?_

_Yeah, I told him I was gunna call the cops. _

_Haha that's so sad and mean. Where are you?_

_Already here._

I hung up and she walked through the door.

"That was a close one. Anyways all of the jobs are asking for school grades." She said disappointed in all of the applications.

"I think you should go back to school." I said hoping she would.

"I hate that school. All of the teachers are shit and the people there suck." She responded sitting down on the couch next to me.

"You can come to my school." I said poking her. "You can finally meet my friends."

"I don't know if I want to go back to school. But, thanks. I'll think about it." She said getting up and walking to her bedroom but turned around.

"I know you need some time with this whole Freddie kid. But he seems really nice and cares about you. Don't take too long to talk to him and go back to school! You don't want to get behind." She said.

"I'm already behind." I laughed throwing a couch pillow at her face. She laughed and threw the middle finger at me walking to her room. "You like nerds." She laughed and I threw another pillow at her, rolling my eyes.

**CPOV**

"Did you find her?" I asked Freddie as he came into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"No. I went to her house and her clothes, toothbrush, and money were gone." He said and I panicked. Sam left? She really left! She's gone!

"What?" I shouted.

"But there was this girl and she said Sam was ok and just to give her some time." He responded and I calmed down a little bit. Way to mess with my emotions.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She was about your height with long black hair." He responded.

"She was in her house?" I asked.

"No just walking past it on the block." He said.

"I wonder who she is and how she knows her." I said handing him a glass of lemonade.

"I know. She seemed like she really knew Sam, like we do. Did she ever bring up anyone to you? I wonder why we never met her before if she knew Sam so well." He asked.

"Hmm I don't think so." I responded. "Did your pear phone tracker say she was at her house?" I asked.

"Yup. That mean she was somewhere here yesterday too. But when I got there her phone was there but she wasn't so she probably left and forgot it." He said trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe she went to pick it up when she noticed it was gone. Does it still say the phone's at her house?" I asked.

"Yup. 1536 Newburg St." He said looking down on his phone.

Spencer walked out of his room and said hey to us.

"Have you guys heard from Sam again?" He asked.

"Nope. But some girl said to leave her alone for a while." I replied and he just nodded.

"You guys spend every second together and you guys got into a fight. I would want some space. It's like you guys can't do anything without her." He said laughing eating a spoonful of cream cheese.

"You're right. The last two days have been so boring I think I'm going to die of boredom." I whined out loud groaning.

"I'm going home, I'm pretty tired." Freddie said and left.

"Wow Freddie actually not taking a nap over here for a change." Spencer said walking back to his room.

**SPOV**

"Jessie, I'm going out! I'll be back by… whenever." I said laughing and rolling my eyes at myself.

"Be careful!" She shouted from her room. I ran back to my house to grab my phone and headed out.

I decided to go to the fire escape again. I really missed it. It was so peaceful and I could just watch the cars pass by for hours.

It's strange to think every car has some where to be and I would just sit there and imagine where could they be going and with who? Everyone had lives and were so busy and I relaxed watching life continue and enjoyed sitting there doing nothing, being in a timeless little place not worried about anything.

I grabbed Freddie's sweater because it was a little cold and if I wear the hood it would be harder to spot me with my blonde hair. I climbed up the fire escape stairs since it was day time and I could actually see, plus I wasn't half asleep.

I climbed up the last one and jumped onto the side by Freddie's window and suddenly felt so stupid. It was day time which meant if he looked out the window he would see me if he was there. He wasn't in his room so I guess I was good for right now.

Why do I like the nub with galaxy war sheets? And why doesn't he like me? I can't help but be mean and aggressive, that's just who I am! I needed to get over him.

It started to get a little colder and darker since it was winter but I didn't want to leave yet. I heard a noise and looked through the window, it was Freddie. He sat on the head of his bed and sighed. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower.

My stomach growled and I noticed I didn't eat today and only ate a little bit. This whole thing is making me go bonkers!

I called Carly up and asked where everyone was and she said Mrs. Benson was at work. I even threw in where T-Bo was so she didn't figure I was at Freddie's place.

Freddie's in the shower and Mrs. Benson is at work, I say it's basically an invitation for food.

I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. I looked out one of the windows and it was pouring rain. I heard the shower turn off and started putting away my mess.

I finally put everything away and I heard Freddie open his door.

"Mom?" He yelled and I stayed quiet. He heard me from his room? I heard footsteps so I ducked down hiding behind the island counter in the kitchen.

I heard him walk over and I was pretty sure he was in the kitchen. I heard his footsteps leave back to his room and heard the door closed. I slowly stood up and ran out of his apartment and to the elevator back to Jessie's.

*I get the feeling my story starts to get suckish in the middle, happened to the school records story too lol. So if it is, tell me! Review.


	12. Finding Sam

**Chapter 12: Finally Finding Sam**

**FPOV**

I walked into Carly's house wondering if she heard from Sam since she was the only person she talked to since she left.

"Hey. Heard from Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah she said shell probably be back Friday." She responded.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out!" I shouted happy and a little annoyed.

"Dude you were sleeping." She shouted back smiling.

"Did she say where she was?" I asked.

"Nope. But she did ask where every one was." Carly responded sitting down on the couch.

"What did you say?" I asked sitting down next to her relieved.

"Spencer is in his room. You're sleeping at your house. Your mom was working and so was T-Bo." She answered.

"She asked about T-Bo and my mom?" I asked confused. Why would she ask about them two?

"Yup." She said. "Weird huh? Guess she just missed them."

"Yeah ok missing my mom sounds exactly like Sam." I responded.

"You told her I was sleeping at my house?" I asked. "And then she asked where my mom was. And then I heard noises coming from my kitchen thinking it was my mom but no one was there!" I said getting up.

"Sam was at your house?" She screamed both of us running to my apartment.

"I guess. Maybe that's why the phone tracker said she was in the building the other day!" I shouted.

"The noises were coming from the kitchen." I said walking there looking for clues.

"I'm not surprised. She probably came to eat something." Carly said looking in the fridge.

"At least we knew were she was. She probably left after I heard her." I responded. "I wonder where she is now.."

"No. Sam said she's ok and coming back Friday now just leaver her alone!" Carly shouted smacking me.

"Ow! Fine. I won't look for her." I responded. "I probably have a permanent bruise since you always smack me in the same spot!" I said.

**SPOV**

I walked back to Jessie's and sat down next to her on the table as she filled out job applications.

"Just go back to school." I said grabbing one of her job applications in disgust. School was way better than cleaning men's urinals.

"I've been thinking about it but I need a job more than anything right now." She responded grabbing the application back.

"Come to my school and we'll both get after school jobs." I said smiling.

"I don't know. Our mom's hardly even pay the bills, they're hardly ever here so I need the money." She said filling out the application.

"I guess they wouldn't notice if we rented out your apartment and we lived in my apartment. Then you wouldn't need to get a job and can go back to school." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you do me a favor." She said and I nodded. "Talk to that little nerd or get over him." She said and I tried not to defend him and his nerdy ways.

"Ughhhhhhh why." I whined because it was the only thing I could say.

"Samantha Puckett!" She mocked my mom whenever she was upset with me when we were little.

"Don't ever do that again." I said laughing shaking my head at her impression. "Tomorrow is what, Friday? I'll go talk to him tomorrow." I said.

"Finally. Maybe now you'll actually stop wearing his sweater." She said laughing.

"What? How'd you know it's his sweater?" I asked.

"I don't. I do now." She said smirking.

"Shut up." I said back laughing walking to the couch. I taught her that trick. Tomorrow I was going to spend some time on the fire escape and meet up with my friends. _Talk to him or get over him. _

**FPOV**

It was Friday after school and I decided to walk home for the cool air and to clear my head but it wasn't working. I needed time on my loyal fire escape. I walked into my kitchen and decided Sam's method in eating my life away for comfort, or any emotion really.

I made two sandwiches and walked to my room. Once I got to the window I seen Sam leaning against the edge looking down at the cars, she looked amused and happy. She sighed and sat down.

I decided she had enough time and we needed to talk so I opened the window and climbed in.

*Stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	13. Meatball & Ham Kisses

**Chapter 13: Meatball & Ham Kisses**

**SPOV**

I heard someone come from the window and I already knew who it was. I didn't look up, just kept looking forward sighing a little.

"Hi." Freddie said sitting down on the ledge. I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything else and I didn't know how to get what I was thinking out. I shifted uncomfortably on the chair and decided I was the one who needed to apologize for leaving.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say. "For leaving and making you guys worry." I added.

"Sam, I-"

"I just want everything to be normal again, you know?" I asked turning my head to look at him. He nodded a little when my stomach growled. My stomach really doesn't know when to shut the hell up. But then again I haven't slept or ate in a while now and days.

"Want a sandwich?" He asked picking up the plate.

"No." I replied instantly while grabbing one off the plate and taking a huge bite. Yuuuum ham, beautiful sweet ham.

"Sam I'm sorry." He said looking deep into my eyes while the sandwich was shoved in my mouth. I quickly and awkwardly removed it away from my face and chewed slowly.

He had beautiful eyes and my eyes eventually landed on his lips. I looked away quickly and started to pay attention to my food instead.

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise." He added. The mood is so depressing, I couldn't handle it so I laughed a little thinking of the past.

"You don't believe me?" He asked when I laughed to myself.

"No it's just, you're sitting where I sat and this time you're the one apologizing to me." I said looking forward.

"Yup. Things have changed, I guess." He responded remembering our first kiss when I apologized for telling the world his secret. "What are you doing up here anyways?" He asked.

"This always seems like a good place to come when you're all depressed." I responded finally looking back at him.

I smiled a little and automatically looked at his lips for a split second before tuning away. Was this the new thing? Every time I look at him, I have to look at those soft lips? I thought I was kind of getting over him…

"Are you depressed?" He asked and I put down my food.

"No." I lied a little pissed at myself. "Why did you make yourself two sandwiches anyways? It's not like you can eat both." I said taking another bite changing the subject.

"I tried to test out your theory. You know, food makes everything better." He said chuckling to himself taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"Yeah, sometimes." I responded. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost a couple of pounds this week. There was another awkward pause and I had that gut feeling he was going to bring up what happened at the dentist.

**FPOV**

"So, you just… like… fried chicken?" I asked awkwardly and sounded completely stupid.

"No!" She shouted shifting her entire body to face me. "I mean yes, no? Yes." She responded biting her lip in a little confusion. Her answer confused me too and I wasn't sure what to make out of it.

"You felt so ashamed and embarrassed…" I thought out loud making my self feel chizzy about myself. "But when I told you what I thought about you…" I said looking directly into her eyes as she blushed and looked down to hide her shyness. "And when you kissed me…" I said and her head snapped up.

"I get it. I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry the wacky gas made me go crazy. I'm sorry you ever took me to the dentist, it was a stupid mistake!" She shouted. "Ok? I get it! You don't have to remind me and make me feel embarrass about something I couldn't control-"

And I kissed her. I pulled her close as her body moved with mine picking her up from her chair. My hands were on the back of her tiny waist pulling her in until our bodies were pressed up against each other. Her hands were pressed up on my chest and made their way to the back of my neck messing with my hair. Rumbling, grabbing, and tightening her grip as we kissed.

I've never kissed anyone so hard and passionate. I never experienced a kiss as beautiful with her. Before we knew it my back was up against the wall and I couldn't hold my breath any longer but I didn't want to stop. My escaped the kiss and started to give her little quick kisses on her lips, cheek, and even eventually down by her neck. Kissing her lips tasted like the ham we were eating. Funny to think of our first kiss tasted like meatballs.

"Stop-" She said as she pushed my chest away from her with her tiny, strong hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked racking my brain for anything I could have done wrong.

"I like you." She whispered. " A lot."

"Sam, I like you too. A lot." I said but it looked like she didn't quit believe me. "I didn't know it before and I don't know why it took me forever to realize it and-"

"Tell me everything you thought about me when I was on the wacky gas. It couldn't just be 'great friend and first kiss'" She asked with a little doubt in her voice.

"I told the adorable blonde dorky girl that Sam use to be really mean and I use to think she hated me." I said as she frowned a little.

"I told her how we're friends now who love to mess around and push each other's buttons." I said and she shrugged a little hiding her smile.

"I said how sometimes I shouldn't mess with you since you can kick my butt if you wanted." I said as she smirked.

"I told her that sometimes I didn't care because it doesn't hurt as much anymore but it's cute when you try." I said as she looked angry again.

"And now I'm telling her that I love her as an enemy, friend, best friend, and even more, Sam." I finished when her eyes widened and eventually smiled.

"I love you too." She said her voice cracking just a tiny bit.

I pulled her into a tight hug, leaving it impossible for any air to get between usas a sign of friendship.

"Dork." I said as a sign of our friendemy relationship as she laughed a little.

And placed a soft kiss on her lips as a sign of my love for her.

"I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of liking you." She said with sorrow and regret.

"I know." I responded pulling a strand of hair to the back of her ear. She grabbed my hand and held it tight.

**SPOV**

"I want to prove it. I want you to meet my close friend." I said thinking about Jessie who talked me into coming here.

Honestly I did feel a little embarrassed liking him, only because I thought he wouldn't like me back. I needed to prove to him that I wasn't lying even though he believed me.

"Anything for you." He responded kissing my forehead.

"Don't get all cheesy on me." I laughed. "Our first kiss tasted like meatballs and this time it tasted like ham." I laughed again rolling my eyes.

"I thought I was the only one who picked up on it." He laughed too.

***woooohoooo hoped you guys liked it. ^-^**


	14. Making Plans

**Chapter 14: Making Plans**

**SPOV**

Freddie held my hand tight and led me to Carly's apartment. I had butterflies as we walked through his house and out the door. The good kind of butterflies of course. I didn't get the nervous feeling until we reached Carly's door.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as he noticed me squeezing his hand.

"Just a little, only because she's going to get girly on me." I answered and he grabbed my other hand, pulled me in so we were facing each other.

He placed a small kiss on my lips that calmed me down and a smile spread across my face.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." I replied leaning on my tippy toes and kissing him again.

"Me either." He responded when the door swung open.

"Sam!" Carly yelled hugging me and pulling me into her house. "I've missed you so much! I didn't mean for the fight!" She continued as she sat me down on the couch.

"I know." I said rolling my eyes. "Thanks for giving me some time though." I said hugging her. "I've missed you, too." I whispered into her ear as she looked up at Freddie.

"Hey what were you guys doing in the hallway?" She asked.

"I actually found her awhile ago." Freddie responded smirking a little at me.

"When?" Carly asked eyeing us both. "What the heck is going on?" She asked a little suspicious.

"What makes you think something is going on?" I asked laughing a little.

"Obviously you both made up but you're both so…happy. Or, not trying to kill each other is more appropriate I suppose." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. Freddie couldn't either because I looked up and he was already looking at me laughing too.

"Well, we have some…news." I said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal even though the inner girl of me wanted to jump up and down the way Carly always does.

"Ok…" She responded standing up eyeing us both with a smile on her face.

"I, uhm I mean Freddie, uh we" I said when Freddie came and sat down beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I faced him smiling as he began giving me cute little kisses here and there. I laughed out loud trying to push him off as he kept leaning forward causing me to lye down on the couch. We ended up wrestling each other until I heard Carly screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Carly shouted pushing Freddie off of me. "You two are together?" She asked and I sat up straight a little scared since she wasn't so happy.

"Yeah." I answered and Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Adorable! Freddie outta the way!" She said pushing him off the couch. She started rambling on about how she would plan the perfect date and broadcasting it on iCarly.

I looked up at Freddie and he sighed a little upset but he had to deal. "Sorry babe." I mouthed and he smiled again.

"So what do you think?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." I answered thinking that was probably the best answer.

"But Sam" She whined.

"I want you two to meet my friend tomorrow." I said walking to the fridge.

"Oh yeah Freddie said he talked to some girl when he went by your house, that her?" Carly asked as I picked up a can of wahoo punch.

"Yeah, I forgot you two already met." I said sitting back down on the couch next to Carls talking to Freddie.

"She told you?" Freddie asked.

"No she thought she'd keep it a secret." I responded fast being sarcastic. Freddie sighed a little and Carly's eyebrows rose up. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you think you can be a little nicer since you two are dating?" Carly asked.

"The boy is still… fredlumps." I said taking a sip. I looked over at him and he didn't look too bothered.

"Carly, she's right. It'd be too weird if she didn't make my life at least a little bit miserable." He said and I blushed a little and laughed.

"How come we've never met her before?" Carly asked bringing back the topic. "Who is she? We don't even know her name!"

"Jessie. And I don't know but hopefully you guys will get to see her more." I said jumping up. "I have to go and meet up with her in an hour, actually. Later kiddos." I said starting to leave.

"Wait." Freddie said getting up. "I'll give you a ride." He said taking keys outta his pocket.

"Better than walking." I responded as he opened the door for me.


	15. Everything's Perfect

**Chapter 15: Everything's Perfect**

**SPOV**

I text Jessie and she wasn't home yet which was good, I didn't want them meeting until Carly was with us. Freddie dropped me off and gave me a kiss on the cheek which was cute.

I walked into Jessie's apartment and grabbed all of my stuff to bring back to my apartment. I cleaned up a little until Jessie finally came.

"Sup?" She asked yawning.

"Did you make the flyers?" I asked. The flyers were for renting out her apartment.

"Don't need to, my boyfriend's cousin wants to move in." She said kicking off her shoes and sitting down on the couch. "I'm tired." She said letting her body fall.

"Well that was easy." I said. "So.. I finally talked to Fredweird." I said cleaning up a little.

"What happened?" She asked a little worried.

"We're sorta together." I said biting my lip trying not to smile.

"So you can keep the sweater." She stated smirking and I laughed.

"He still doesn't know I have it, forgot to tell him." I said remembering.

"So you're gunna give it back to him?" She asked smirking. It was weird how we knew each other so well but the only time we spent together was when we were just little kids.

"I didn't say that." I answered knowing that's exactly what she was expecting. "So are you really going to come back to school?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks." She said smiling closing her eyes to sleep.

"Oh, and tomorrow they're coming here to meet you." I said before she could fall asleep.

"I guess we gotta clean." She said jumping up.

"You can nap I'll clean." I said as a thank you for bugging the heck out of me to talk to Freddie.

"Woah one day of being a girlfriend and you're already acting like a wife." She laughed closing her eyes.

"Bitch." I whispered laughing too.

"Wake up!" Jessie shouted throwing a pillow at me.

"No." I whispered half asleep tightening up my eyes.

"Yes! They're coming today!" She said throwing another pillow.

I lifted up my hand and felt around for another pillow. I found one that wasn't too big or too small and aimed for where the voice was coming from.

"OW! Sam you throw hard, what even." Jessie complained and I laughed. No one messes with mama.

~~~~~ (just to show their friendship :3)

"There here!" Jessie jumped up.

"Really?" I asked laughing.

"Don't tell them I just did that." She said embarrassed. I could tell her and Carly will get along, both have their girly side. It's just Jessie can be tough when she wanted, which was most of the time with strangers or people who get on her nerves.

"What goes on?" I greeted as I swung the door open.

Carly gave me a huge hug like I haven't seen her in forever. When I seen Freddie I couldn't help but smile big and it made me feel a little childish but I didn't care. Everything felt right with him, easy and perfect. I gave him a big hug and had to stand on my tippy toes just to do it.

"This is Jessie. Jessie, this is Carly, my best friend and cohost. And this is Freddie, my boyfriend and tech producer of iCarly." I said getting a happy warm feeling as I called him my boyfriend.

"So how did you two meet?" Carly asked quickly.

"When our moms use to go out on their little road trips we'd be left home alone together." I answered smiling at Jessie and remembering our little sleepovers… that lasted days and sometimes weeks.

"How come we never met her?" Carly asked. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"I don't know." I responded without really thinking. "Do you guys wanna go out for smoothies now?" I asked already grabbing my bag and Freddie opening the door for me. I liked this opening the door thing, made me feel like Princess Puckett.

"I literally had to throw a bunch of pillows at Sam to wake her up or else she would still be sleeping." Jessie laughed as we all got in Freddie's car.

"Yup that's how I always wake her up." Carly laughed but a little bitchy.

"Don't worry, Carls. I got her back and it only took me one pillow, AND I wasn't even looking when I threw it." I laughed looking over at Freddie who kept glancing at me smirking.

"I forgot how strong she is." Jessie said smiling at Carly. "Remember when you would get into fights with that girl across the street?" She asked me.

"Rebecca? Oh yeah she's annoying." I laughed like it wasn't a big deal. Which it wasn't.

"Berkowitz?" Carly and Freddie questioned at the same time.

"Yeah she use to live across the street." I said as we arrived at the groovy smoothie parking lot.

We entered and sat down at the table while Freddie went to order our smoothies.

Me and Jessie started talking about all of our memories as kids. I don't really remember exactly remember when we drifted away.

"So, uhm, how come we never all hung out before?" Carly asked again.

"I just got in with the wrong crowed and Sam didn't." Jessie answered a little embarrassed.

"Oh." Carly responded awkwardly.

"Glad we're starting to hang out like we use to though." She said smiling and I smiled back.

"Yeah! Carly she's coming to our school and we're gunna live together and rent out her place for money to pay the bills. So now we don't have to get jobs." I exclaimed wondering where our smoothies were.

"So no more crashing at my house?" Carly asked smiling a little.

"Nope. I mean every once in, sure? Maybe you can come sleep over with me and Jessie." I added.

"Smoothies for the ladies." Freddie came by handing us our smoothies.

"Perfect timing." I said grabbing mines and drinking it. Freddie stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." But he wasn't satisfied. "Babe." I added and he smiled.

"You messed up my order. I said a strawberry splat not a blueberry splat!" Carly said a little pissed drinking it anyways.

"Sorry." Freddie apologized sitting down. "So what are you ladies talking about?"

"Oh you know, how Sam and Jessie are gunna live together and have fun sleepovers everyday and how everything is perfect for them being best friends again!" Carly shrugged getting up and walking out the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated quickly! I just started school so I've been busy. I'll try to update quickly from now on :3**


	16. Friendships

**Chapter 16: Friendships**

**SPOV**

Carly was out of the groovy smoothie door before anyone of us could process what just happened. I looked from the door and back at Freddie who was just as shocked as me. I thought Carly would be totally psyched and happy for me and Jessie!

"Uhm." Jessie said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry.. about that." Was the only thing I could manage to say. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell Jessie.

"I'll be back." I mumbled as I got up to look for Carls. I heard Freddie say something but I ignored him and kept walking.

"Carly?!" I yelled as I ran through the door and looked both ways down the street. I spotted the floral dress and jean jacket she was wearing, a Carly Shay classic outfit, paired with her famous combat boots she loves.

"What?!" She shouted as she turned around and it shocked the chiz out of me. She was really pissed.

"What happened?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"What happened?!" She shouted angry. "More like what's going to happen." She said and started to walk away from me again.

"What? Carls, come on, what are you talking about?" I asked as she kept walking away, completely ignoring me. I ran my hands through my hair trying to calm myself down but I couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you always do this?!" I screamed completely pissed.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around to face me, so I spoke the truth.

"You always ignore me and walk away when I have no idea what's upsetting you and I'm actually trying to figure it out." I said a little quitter since I noticed people staring. I was tempted to tell them to mind their own chiz but decided against it. "I'm not one of your boyfriends you like to play the guess game with, if I can't figure out what's upsetting you, you can't just walk away and act like I'm some stupid kid."

"Well you're supposed to be MY best friend, you shouldn't have to guess, you should already know. That's like, your responsibility of being my best friend." She said finally turning around and giving me the most degrading expression I've ever seen.

"Don't give me that look." I said actually feeling a little timid and biting my bottom lip. I've seen that look on many teachers and other stupid adults that live around here, but never from the one person I thought would never give me that look.

"Well it's true. You should already know." She stated and I could tell by her softened expression she was ashamed for giving me that look too. Not enough to apologize though.

"And I'm sorry I guess I didn't read the fine print telling me that I have to be able to read your mind whenever you're angry while applying for a job as your best friend."

"Jessie!" She shouted and looked back. I turned my head and down the block were Jessie and Freddie waiting outside the Groovy Smoothie.

"Are you, jealous?" I asked a little confused. It would make a little sense but I can't see how Carly would be jealous instead of happy and trying to be great friends with Jessie too.

She blushed a little and slightly nodded her head. "You don't have to act like such a bitch to Jessie." I said being honest. Carly rolled her eyes with the same expression she gives Spencer when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not supposed to be jealous of someone who is going to take my best friend away!" She responded sarcastically.

"She wants to be friends with both of us! She was excited to meet YOU!" I shouted. "And you have the right to be jealous of that?" I shouted balling my fist trying to manage my anger. "But I didn't have the right to be jealous of Missy and accuse her of stealing you away from me, when it was true?" I asked quietly almost to a whisper.

Carly's eyes widened just a little but I could tell she wanted to play the victim. "Well maybe Jessie is the Missy in your life!" She shouted walking past me and bumping into my shoulder. She walked halfway down the block and crossed the street walking to the bushwell.

I was going to call her name out again and chase her down, even turned around in the direction she was walking, but something stopped me. I stood there watching her leave and I didn't stop her, wondering if we lost our friendship.

**CPOV**

I walked down the street holding my breath and holding back tears. I half expected her to chase me down so we can fix this whole Jessie thing but she never did.

Jessie telling us cute little memories and how much fun everything's going to be pissed me off. She was obviously trying to make me jealous and steal Sam away. And Sam! My best friend, defending her? Instead of me?

First Sam doesn't even mention a Jessie after all these years and now all of a sudden she's moving in with Sam and coming to our school? What does Sam think she's trying to do? Moving in together was a dream me and Sam had as soon as we turn 18 and now they're going to live together just a year before we were suppose to. What a dream killer.

This fight sure beats the chiz out of the fight we had when iCarly was almost cancelled for good. And then it hit me, what about iCarly?

*This chapter doesn't have seddie but don't worry, seddie will return when I update and upload more chapters :D


	17. It Affects Everything & Everyone

**Chapter 17: It Affects Everything & Everyone**

**SPOV**

"I haven't spoken to Carly in 2 days." I said as I sat down besides Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Then go talk to her." He responded. It was the first time I let him even mention her without me smacking him.

"I can't. This time she needs to apologize to me." I stated narrowing my eyes a little bit and taking a sip of my smoothie.

"You're going to have to face her, you know. I mean, you guys have 3 classes together and your lockers are right next to each other." He said wrapping his arm around me. He really got big to the point where his arm felt _heavy. _I smiled a little thinking how good looking he got since spending hours at the gym.

"I'm serious, Sam, you guys can't hide from each other." He added breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well technically there's a locker between our lockers…" I responded joking a little but apparently Freddie wasn't having it.

"Ok forget about the lockers, what about iCarly?" He replied and I instantly frowned.

"I don't know." I responded biting my nails not wanting to talk.

"Alright, fine. We won't talk about it right now. Where's Jessie?" He asked.

"She's meeting us at school." I said getting up from our table. It was Jessie's first day of school and the first day I'll see Carly since our fight.

We walked out and made our way to the school.

We walked through the doors: Freddie with his arm wrapped around me and Jessie on my right. It was a strange unusual feeling. I knew we'd get looks from all different directions because no one would ever expect the nerdy Benson getting with me.

But no one was running up to us and asking us a million questions or even giving us dirty looks. There were some whispers, probably about the tall pretty jet-black hair colored girl standing next to me. Most of the people were smiling and didn't look too scared of me.

I glanced at Freddie and he didn't seem too bothered and neither did Jessie.

"What is wrong with everyone?" I asked as we arrived at my locker.

"Probably wondering who the 'new girl' is." Jessie responded shrugging. I looked at Freddie for an answer.

"What do you mean? Everyone is always staring at us and saying how cool iCarly is." Freddie said while on his pear phone chuckling a little to himself from a text or something.

Was that true? Well, yes. But they were always staring at Carly. Why are they all staring at me now?

"Better check your boyfriend." Jessie whispered and walked off to find her classes. I looked back at Freddie who was grinning wide texting someone on his phone.

"What's so funny?" I asked jealous. I'd never admit it and was shocked at how fast I was jealous, I mean, he could be texting his _mom_ for all I know.

"Nothing." He responded looking up. "Let's get to class." He said taking my hand and we walked to first.

We turned the corner and I spotted Carly waiting by the door. My stomach suddenly felt like I needed my emergency chicken wings.

"Sam." She said and I can tell the other kids in the class got really quiet trying to catch our conversation by the door.

"Carls." I said faking my sweetest voice while some of the guys in the class snickered quietly.

"Sam, come on, let's sit down." Freddie said grabbing my hand again trying to lead me into the classroom.

I wouldn't budge and even though Freddie was a little stronger than me, my stubbornness got in the way. He gave me this look, a mixture of concern and the "do what's right" kind of look so I gave in.

"Jessie wants to be friends with both of us. She was jumping up and down when you guys arrived to meet her." I whispered and from the corner of my eyes Freddie smiled sitting down.

"No way she did that." Carly almost shouted annoyed. "It's either her or me." She added and the snickering went away and it was dead silent, everyone waiting for my answer.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious." I said walking pass her and sitting down next to Freddie who was frowning. Everyone laughed at Carly as she sat back down by herself. I even heard a "Jessie's way hotter than you" followed by even more laughter.

Throughout the day everyone was inviting me to parties, to hang out with them, asking where I'd bought my top and about Freddie. I really didn't like the attention at first but it was eventually kind of nice to feel generally liked and not scared- completely scared of.

After school me and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothie.

"What's wrong? You're so out of it today." I asked as we made out way to our usual table.

"So are you." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked a little pissed.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Carly." He said.

"Me? Mean to her?" I responded.

"No, I mean, the Sam I know would never let anyone embarrass Carly like that." He replied.

"The Carly I know wouldn't have made me choose between a friend and her. And the Freddie I know wouldn't have-" and then it hit me. "been on Carly's side." I finished knowing that's exactly what he would have done and I couldn't believe I was this stupid sometimes.

"Sam you know that's not true. Both of you are my best friends, I grew up with both of you. I'm on no one's side and all I want is for you two to make up." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"Sure." I said sarcastically even though we both knew he was right. "But it's never going to happen." I said taking a sip of my smoothie.

His phone beeped and Carly's name and text were blinking on his phone and without thinking I snatched it from the table.

"Sam, give me back my phone!" He said trying to grab it back but my arm was blocking his.

"Why are you texting her?" I shouted as I opened it remembering what Jessie told me.

To: Freddie  
From: Carly  
Love you too, but I don't think Sam ever wants to be friends again.

I threw his phone and smashed it on the floor. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't move from my seat, even though I was completely pissed I didn't want to leave Freddie.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, he was sort of use to me breaking, loosing, or sending his phone somewhere.

"What about iCarly?" He asked.

"What about it?" I responded.

"You know what I'm talking about." He exclaimed.

"It's over." I replied shrugging my shoulders knowing I'd never want the show or our friendship to end. Even though it's all happening so quick.

"I'm apart of iCarly _too_, it's a huge part of my life _too_, I'm not going to let it end because you two got into a stupid fight!" He shouted pulling out his wallet, pulling a twenty out, setting it on the table and walking away.

*I've been kinda stuck on just writing Sam's point of view lol, sorry q;


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**CPOV**

To: Carly  
From: Freddie  
I'm telling you, if you apologize and try to be friends with Jessie she'll forgive you. You know I love both of you girls but Sam's my girlfriend now. I'll try talking to her though, love you carls (:

To: Freddie  
From: Carly  
Love you too, but I don't think Sam ever wants to be friends again.

I settled with that text and turned my phone off and went downstairs to get some advice.

"Spence, I need your advice." I said sitting down right next to him on the couch.

"Want some corn?" He asked gesturing to bite the corn on the cob he was holding.

"No, I want to talk about Sam!" I said back a little annoyed.

"Well geez, sorry." He joked but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Never mind." I said getting up but he pulled my arm and sat me back down.

"Ok what about Sam? You guys had a little girl fight or something?" He said taking a bite of his corn.

I hadn't told him about what happened between us. I've just made excuses for the past days why she wasn't here.

"I think I messed up." I admitted still a little unsure of myself.

"Why, what happened?" He asked with concern and no sign of joking around.

"She introduced me and Freddie to her best friend from when she was little and I'm pretty sure 'Jessie' is the Missy in Sam's life but she didn't believe me and then we were arguing about it and she kept defending her instead of me and I'm her best friend!" I rushed everything out getting up and pacing back and forth.

"What makes you think she's the 'Missy' in her life?" He asked.

"Because she switched schools just for Sam and they're living together and we were suppose to do that! And when I first met her she was like 'ooh me and sam this and that'!" I responded smacking him.

"Have you talked to this Jessie? Sam tried to work things out with Missy because you forced her, you know." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have to! Jessie is crazy, just like Missy and I know it." I said getting upset because I'd though at least Spencer would be on my side, my own brother!

"Maybe she isn't crazy and you didn't know Missy was crazy until you caught her, the whole time you didn't believe Sam. Maybe Sam feels the same way or maybe Jessie isn't crazy." He said and I groaned out loud running up the stairs to my room.

**SPOV (Next Day)**

I didn't call or text Freddie cause I think he needs an apology face to face. I knocked on the door twice as I felt Carly's door taunting me.

"Hello there, Samantha." Mrs. Benson said trying her best to not say my name with disgust.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked walking pass her to Freddie's room.

"NO GIRLS IN MY BABY'S ROOM!" She shouted following me.

"He's not a baby!" I yelled as I reached the end of the hallway, Freddie's room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I heard his mom clear her throat.

"Just give us one chizzy minute to talk!" I shouted without turning away from Freddie.

"Fine." I heard her say walking away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized standing awkwardly in the hallway as he hid behind the door.

"I know." He sighed.

"And I know iCarly is a big part of your life too-"

"I know."

"And I know it's really stupid and selfish of us-"

"Sam, I know!" He laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile.

We stood there for a second just smiling at each other and he leaned in for a kiss.

"It's been one 'chizzy minute'" Mrs. Benson interrupted us.

"Groovy Smoothie?" I asked hopeful.

"Let's go." He said grabbing his jacket and grabbing me by the hand. "It'll be nice to forget the drama and enjoy a day with you, Princess Puckett."

"Shutup." I said laughing as Mrs. Benson muttered something under her breath.

**CPOV (Next Day)**

I sat down on my love seat couch in my room bored out of my mind. I couldn't even enjoy helping Spencer with a sculpture or watching videos online because it reminded me of iCarly, which I'll never be able to do again.

Everyone at school was treating me different. It was so embarrassing when everyone laughed when Sam chose Jessie over me and one of the guys who sat in back said she was hotter than me! They weren't my type anyways but I still cared.

There was a knock on my door and Spencer walked in.

"Hey there kiddo" He said walking in.

"Hi." I said without any amusement in my voice.

"Sam and Freddie stopped by and they wanted me to tell you they want you and Jessie to work things out." He said blocking his body with one of my pillows.

"I'm not gunna hurt you." I said laughing a little. "Uhm." I said thinking about what Sam and Freddie said. "I'ma text her right now." I said walking over to grab my phone.

"Aw my baby sister is doing the right thing." He said in his baby voice giving me a knuckle sandwich that made me laugh out loud yet want to punch him silly.

"Spence, no, stop!" I shouted trying to get away laughing.

**Already working on the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Last Sunday I went to the Iris show and hung out with Jennette! It was amazing and fun and asdhakfcguvhreghdugdf. She treated all of us with snacks and tea at this really fancy place c: She told us they just finished the pilot of Sam&Cat :D It was really a dream come true 3**


	19. Cafeteria Fight

**Chapter 19: Cafeteria Fight**

**CPOV**

I decided to talk to Sam at school instead of texting her. It would be better since Jessie would be there too.

I walked in the halls and spotted Jessie and Sam by our locker. They were laughing at some kid passing by who probably wasn't aware of the stupid pen marks on his face. As he walked pass me I spotted the small "S" on his forehead, Sam's work of course. Poor kid.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Freddie asked walking up from behind me.

"Maybe." I said not taking my eyes off of the two girls, one of them acting like they don't miss me at all.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked with a little hesitation.

"You just did so why not?" He replied with his little half smirk he always does.

"I'm happy you and Sam are finally together-"

"-finally?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Well yeah it was obvious you guys loved to tease each other and it just seemed cute to me and Spencer." I glanced at him and he smiled proudly and I rolled my eyes. "My question is do you love her?" I asked seriously.

"Yes." He responded looking at Sam smiling. "She drives me crazy, makes me laugh, and it's so adorable when she gets mad and tells me off. Before it was so easy for her, to beat me up with that stupid butter sock or punch me directly with her fists. But now, she looks like a little kitten when she tries to hit me. So small and fragile but she still thinks she's tough compared to me. It's cute."

"And.. why did you.. like me.. for so long?" I asked.

"You were nice." He answered walking off towards Sam.

I watched from the distance. Freddie greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tightly from the waist. Sam laughed a little and kept talking to Jessie but I couldn't hear what about. I kept staring at Freddie, the way he looked at Sam. He never looked at me, or anyone, liked that.

"Helllllo?" Wendy asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, didn't see you." I faked a laugh.

"So what exactly happened with you and Sam?" She asked as Sam, Jessie, and Freddie walked off.

"She has a new best friend." I replied walking to my locker alongside Wendy.

"Karma's a bitch." She answered.

"Karma?" I asked.

"You left me for Sam, Sam left you for the hotter version of you." She replied.

"Hot-ter hotter.. version? And I did not ditch you, we're still good friends." I responded.

"Up until sophomore year, we hardly talk anymore." She responded.

"I'm sorry, I was always so busy with iCarly." I apologized.

"Was? No more iCarly?" She asked.

"I guess not."

"Your fans are going to hate that."

"I really hate that." I whispered.

**LUNCH TIME ~**

I sat down besides Wendy and her group of friends. I spotted Sam, Jessie, and Freddie eating lunch on the opposite side. Freddie half smiled when he spotted me but I was too depressed to smile.

"Seriously, you need to stop obsessing over them." Some girl said sitting next to Wendy.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Just go over there already." Wendy sighed looking a little annoyed and I bite my lip in response. I really wanted to but I didn't want to go alone.

"I'll come." She read my mind and stood up and we walked over.

"Uhm hi." Apparently, that was the only thing I managed to say.

"Hi." Sam responded a little sad too.

"I'll leave you four alone." Freddie said leaving the table.

"Wanna sit?" Jessie asked scooting over.

"Bitch please. Keep scooting your ass over till you go back to your little ghetto school across the city. Sam is our friend." Wendy responded making everyone's eyes on us in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Oh no." I squeaked to myself.

"I'm not looking for any trouble, not anymore." Jessie responded shrugging her shoulders looking around the cafeteria.

"Wendy, just relax." Sam said shrugging her shoulders too.

"You left that ghetto part and no one asked you to bring the rest of the hood." Wendy responded smirking at Jessie.

"Ok." Sam responded trying to control her anger. "Wendy, shut the hell up." She threatened.

"Yeah maybe we should just all-"

"No, Carly. You need to teach this little shit that Sam's your best friend. And that she's just another Missy." Wendy cut me off.

"Well actually, I was going to try to work things-"

"So who's it going to be? Me and Carly or Jessie?" Wendy asked pronouncing Jessie's name like it was disgusting.

"Ok. First of all, we're not even friends. You just want what happened to you with Carly to happen with Jessie. Second of all, I choose both. It's up to them if they want to work things out." Sam said taking a bite of her fatcake.

"Carly. I never met to get in between you and Sam-"

"Yeah she just wanted to yank her away." Wendy interrupted Jessie.

"Carly, you're my best friend. But so is Jessie." Sam said truthfully.

"Bullshit!" Wendy yelled, grabbing Sam's fatcake and throwing it at her, hitting her on her face. The crowd ran towards us and started screaming shouting.

Before I knew Sam was inches away from Wendy's face when Freddie grabbed her by her waist pulling her away and then spinning her around and I felt Jessie pulling me away from the crowd into the hall.

**SPOV**

Freddie grabbed me by my waist and didn't let go!

"Freddie let go!" I screamed as he pulled me into the nearest empty class.

"So you can kill her? No you have enough on your record." He responded.

"Not funny!" I shouted elbowing him.

"Sam, calm down, just breath." He said letting me go and spun me around so I could face him.

"No!" I repeated again and again shaking my head. I started smacking him on his chest as he tried to grab a hold of my arms until he did.

I stopped fighting back and buried my head into his chest. I even felt my face getting red and I didn't want to cry so I shut my eyes.

He held me tight and didn't let go until I was calm and my breathing was even.

"I miss Carly." I finally said after a minute.

"I know." He responded.

"Stupid Wendy." I replied.

"I know." He agreed.

"Carly was going to try to work things out." I added.

"I know." He answered.

"I need to talk to her." I said pulling away.

"Tomorrow." He said squeezing me a little tighter.

**Hehe my adorable little babies 3 Wendy's just upset she lost Carly and she wants it to happen to someone else, jealousy -.- lol**


	20. My Fault

**Chapter 20: My Fault**

**CPOV**

I heard laughter and "aw no fight" as Jessie pulled my out of the cafeteria.

"Jessie… I'm really sorry. About everything." I apologized, feeling embarrassed for overreacting to this whole thing. "The thought of loosing my best friend… you see, Sam's like my sister."

"It's alright. Sam told me about Missy but I'm nothing like her." She smiled. "She was rich and spoiled." She joked making an "oh well" expression laughing.

"Ahh, she was." I laughed too.

"Too scared to stand up for yourself?" Wendy asked with that girl we were eating lunch with.

"Just leave me alone." I threatened, tired of her.

"Oh so now you're all tough." She smirked.

"Seriously, we don't want any trouble." Jessie said looking cautiously at the crowd already forming.

"I do." The girl said with a huge smirk on her face next to Wendy.

"What's the matter with you? People sometimes grow apart and we didn't have any problems with it before." I spoke to Wendy.

"You didn't! But I did!" She screamed and pushed me back.

The crowed started laughing and hollering but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do but Jessie jumped in front of me.

"I said we don't want any trouble. I'm not about to get kicked out of here because some of some jealous white girl!" She shouted.

"Sam, where are you?" I whispered to myself.

"Don't be such a prude, Carly, fight, fight, fight!" Someone said and it erupted the entire crowd bring more people in to watch.

I looked around desperately for Sam but when I turned my head someone pushed me into Wendy and before she could push me or hit me Freddie yanked me away.

**SPOV**

Freddie ran and grabbed Carly and I followed behind him.

"Hey, Sam's finally here!" Someone shouted. "Fight, fight, fight." He started chanting, everyone following along.

"Shut your mouth before I break your arm." I threatened back instantly.

"What did you just say to me?" The guy stepped forward.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Freddie said back stepping forward too. I noticed from the corner of my eye all the girls stepped back merging with the crowd as it got quiet.

"What are you going to do about it, nerd?" He responded smiling as his friends snickered behind him.

"HEY." I interrupted their laughter. "I'm the only one who can call him that!"

Freddie extended his arm to hold me back telling me to go with Carly but I was already pissed.

"Listen to your little nerd…" The guy taunted me.

"The way your mom did when your dad begged her not to get an abortion?" I yelled back and then everything happened so quickly.

He screamed "bitch" out loud and looked like he was going to push me but Freddie stepped in front of me. He ended up pushing Freddie instead, making him bump into me causing me to loose my balance. My back hit something hard, I could tell it was glass since I heard it shatter and seen it on the floor.

The crowed gasped and most of them ran. I looked back up from the broken glass on the floor to see the guy on the floor clutching his jaw and Freddie standing above him shaking his hand in pain.

My back felt like I was stung everywhere in a million little places and warmness filled my back. I looked back at the ground, blurry, and it was moving. I closed me eyes and placed my hand on my head to ease the pain when everything went blank.

**FPOV**

I couldn't control the anxiety. I was in the office on the bench next to Carly, Wendy and that jerk, who's named turned out to be Ryan sitting on the opposite side of the room.

I was shaking my leg in anticipation, my head in my hands, silently praying Sam would be ok and scolding myself.

"Freddie, calm down. She's going to be alright." Carly whispered.

"It's all my fault." I whispered angrily at myself.

"You know that's not true." She responded.

"They took her in the ambulance and I'm stuck here waiting to talk to the principal about suspension. I should be with her. Useless." I scolded myself.

"Your mom's on her way and after we're all going to see her." She answered.

"Carly, Wendy, step inside my office." Principal Franklin said pretty pissed. I looked up to see him give Carls the most disappointed look.

"Freddie, Ryan, I'll talk to you guys after." He added before shutting the door angrily.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

**FPOV**

Spencer was driving us to the hospital after we got our lecture and punishments. Carly got a couple of Saturday schools while I got a week of suspension and two weeks of detention.

"Mrs. Benson said she's already at the hospital." Spencer said pulling into the parking lot.

"Well yeah she works there." Carly said emotionless biting her nails.

"She works morning and sometimes afternoon, she told me to pick you guys up and she was going to the hospital to see Sam." He responded.

"What?" Me and Carly said at the same time looking at each other in confusion.

"You guys really think she doesn't care about Sam?" Spencer said laughing a little.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like she acts like she cares. She didn't even applaud for her at our 8th grade promotion." Carly said.

"They don't have the best relationship but they still care." Spencer said sticking his tongue out at Carly. "And Freddie and Sam love each other but didn't act like it for a long time, either." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

I ignored them as we walked through the halls. I knew she was going to be alright but it didn't take the worries, anxiety or stress away. I knew it was my fault.

"Ok. Nurse said she's in there talking to Mrs. Benson and after she doesn't want any visitors." Spence said walking to our chairs.

"What?!" I shouted standing up with Carly. "Why? No way she said that!" I yelled.

"Yeah, no way Sam doesn't want to see me!" Carly shouted stomping her foot. "Or Freddie she added." When I gave her a look.

"That's what the nurse lady told me." Spence said sitting down.

I slowly sat back down realizing there was nothing I could do, until that thought came rushing through my head.

"She doesn't want to see me because it's all my fault." I thought out loud standing up and kicking another chair.

"Sir, I'ma have to ask you to step outside." The security said getting up.

"No it's alright I'll take him home." Spencer said stepping in. I didn't look at anyone and started walking through the exit.

DO YOU GUYS LIKE? Lol review if you'd like.


	21. Visitor Passes

**Chapter 21: Visitor Passes**

**FPOV**

I haven't talked to my mom in two days since she didn't want to tell me what her and Sam talked about. Since I was suspended in the mornings I finished my homework, cleaned, and showered. Anything to keep my mind off Sam but nothing helped.

"Freddie, you have to eat." My mom told me walking in the kitchen. My stomach growled but I wasn't in the mood.

"Not hungry." I responded.

"Yes, you are." She said grabbing food out of the fridge. "Are you going to eat the lasagna or not?" She asked angrily.

"Are you going to tell me why Sam doesn't want to see me?" I responded without looking at her.

"Not just you, anyone. I didn't raise you to think only about yourself, young man." She scolded as I rolled my eyes getting up.

"Where are you going, Fredward Benson?!" She shouted.

"To talk to Sam!" I shouted before I shut the door.

**CPOV**

"Why doesn't Sam want to see us?" I asked depressingly, sitting next to Jessie at lunch.

"I'm sure she will, just give her a couple of days." She reassured me. "Eat your lunch, you look a little pale." She added.

"Not in the mood." I responded pushing the lunch tray away from me as my stomach growled.

"Look Carly, Sam just needs some space. You need to eat. You're already so skinny and you're starting to look sick." She said sliding my lunch tray back to me.

"School lunches will make me sick." I mumbled.

"Here." She said tossing a fatcake towards me.

"Thanks." I said catching it.

"I want to see Sam." I added and Jessie laughed a little to herself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can see why Sam likes you." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well when we were little Sam loved to take care of me, like I was her little sister. She always looked after me and made sure I was alright. That's how you and Sam act, I can tell. You even said so yourself, you're like sisters, except, she's the big sister." She smiled as the bell rang.

**AFTER SCHOOL ~**

**FPOV**

I picked up Jessie and Carls after school to go see Sam. We told Spence and my mom we would be at the groovy smoothie because they didn't want her seeing her, apparently my mom told Spencer why.

"I thought you wanted to respect Sam's wishes?" I asked Jessie.

"Yeah but it's been a few days, she can't do this to us and I'ma call her on it." She replied.

"So we're all on board on what we're gunna say?" I asked and they agreed.

"I want to talk to her first, alone." I said pulling up to the parking lot.

"What no?!" Carly shouted. "Me first!" She said hitting me from the passenger side.

"Carly!" Jessie shouted laughing. "Stop hurting the poor kid. Freddie needs to talk to his girlfriend."

"Alright. I think my mom and Spence have gone to see her every morning." I told them.

"How?" Carls asked.

"They would both have an excuse saying they needed to go somewhere." I added. "I think I should give the nurse Spencer's name." I said as we all jumped out of the car.

"The nurse will know you're not Spencer if he already went to visit her." Carly said.

"The nurse's jobs switch everyday, she won't know." I smirked.

"ID." Jessie said.

"Don't need one if Sam put Spencer on as a walk in visitor." I said flashing them a card that said "Seattle, Washington Hospital: Walk In Visitor "Spencer Shay".

"You stole it from Spence? He's gunna kill you once he found out you were in his room!" Carls smacked me again.

"He won't." I said. "I'll see you guys after." I said as they sat down and I flashed my card at the nurse who nodded telling me to go right in.

I looked around for room number 43A.

39A, 40A, 41A, 42A, 43A.

I stared at the door thinking everything over again. Did she really blame me and that's why she doesn't want to see me? Carly? Jessie? Wendy? Ryan? It was all our fault's and Sam was the one who got hurt. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Spencer Shay's POV**

"Sorry I didn't hear the door or the bell or the home phone or my cell phone or why I didn't check my email…" I said as Mrs. Benson rushed in.

"FREDDIE WENT TO SEE SAM!" She said panicking.

"Calm down, he can't get in without ID or a pass. It's not like he can pass for a Marissa." I chuckled imagining him with a wig.

"What about your pass?" She asked.

"It's safe and sound in my room." I reassured her.

"I want to see it." She said finding her way to my room.

"WAIT!" I shouted just before she opened the door. "I'll go, my room is my room." I whispered as she rolled her eyes.

I jumped on my bed and rolled over to the night stand, and the card was gone. I looked in and around the nightstand and on the floor and it wasn't there!

I walked out smiling preparing myself for the wrath of Mrs. Benson.

"So?" She asked desperate.

"Whoops." I responded.

"Let's go get my Freddie." She said.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"Already after school which means Carly and Jessie are already there too." She responded.

**Is it sad that I'm so excited for my own story? Like every time I finish a chapter I'm like "omg what's going to happen next" and I just start thinking of all these possibilities of what might happen and then I'm like I need to read the next chapter and then I'm like "oh wait I need to write it" I don't mean to sound all conceited** so don't take it that way lol**

**I should really make a story outline for each chapter before writing them D:**


	22. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 22: I'm Sorry**

**Spencer Shay's POV**

"No, Carly text saying her and Jessie were going to the Groovy Smoothie." I said to Mrs. Benson walking out the hall.

"That's their excuse, moron! They are with Freddie trying to sneak into her room!" She shouted.

"Way to make me feel bad, Marissa." I mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, Mrs. Benson." I quickly responded. _Yikes._

**FPOV**

I opened the door to see Sam, so beautiful but so broken. She was sound asleep but even every breath looked like it hurt. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was uneven.

She looked like the doctors cleaned her up, small patches all over the right side of her face and no blood stains. I remember after I punched Ryan and he collapsed on the floor, turning around to see Sam dropping to the floor. She must have had her head slightly turned when she hit the glass. I winced again, just thinking of what happened brought me more guilt and regret.

The patches didn't cover her entire right side of her face but the spots it didn't had tiny bruises against her light skin. It made me want to vomit just looking at the pain I caused her. Her right arm had cuts, some were even bandaged. I sat besides her and held her hand. She started breathing heavily and faster.

"Sam?!" I panicked when her eyes opened and she sat up catching her breath shutting her eyes again. "Sam, I'm so-"

"What are you doing here?" She asked facing the opposite direction so I couldn't see her face. "Get out!" She shouted angrily.

Through the hospital gown I could see a white bandaged covered all around her back, extremely tight, making me feel uncomfortable just looking at it. Her upper back and shoulders weren't covered but also had cuts and bruises.

"Sam I-"

"I told your mom and she said you wouldn't come!" She shouted again.

"I came to say-"

"I don't want you here." She shouted again. "Leave." She shouted her voice cracking.

I stood there completely stunned. I thought she would give me the chance to apologize but I was wrong. I walked towards the door, every step I took my heart raced and ached.

"Wait." She said and I froze just before the door hoping she'd let me stay. "Did you come alone?" She asked before I had the chance to turn around to face her.

"No. Carly and Jessie came too." I said walking out the door.

I walked to the lobby where Carly and Jessie jumped up.

"What happened?" Carls asked sensing something went wrong.

"She told me she didn't want me there." I said looking away, I didn't want to meet their eyes.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" My mother shouted barging in besides Spence who looked embarrassed. I sighed and turned back to Carls and Jessie who were both running away since my mom hasn't seen them yet, lucky.

"Where are the girls?" She asked.

"I don't know?" I responded.

"See, they are at the Groovy Smoothie." Spencer said and my mom sighed.

"Take my baby home, I'll go talk to Sam." My mom said in her over protective threatening voice, but I just held back my anger. I text the girls letting them know to not get caught.

**SPOV**

I finally looked up to see Freddie walking out the door. I was holding back tears, I was holding back everything actually.

I don't want to be in here, I want to get up and throw one of my tantrums but everything hurts so much, there would be no use.

It took everything I had and more to send Freddie away. I don't want him seeing me like this, weak and broken. I can barely stand to think of Carly and Jessie seeing me like this. I know Jessie could but Carly too?

I heard the door and panicked picking up my pillow and shielding my face. "Freddie, please leave!" I shouted again ignoring the pain it caused me to sit up.

"It's me." I heard Mrs. Benson say. "Samantha, you have to stay lying down, you can't sit up."

"Sam." I corrected her. She helped me lay down so it didn't hurt as much.

"How are you feeling?" She asked but I just shrugged looking away.

"I sent Spence to drive Freddie home, I'm sorry he came." She said but I didn't take my eyes off the corner of my room.

"What happened?" She asked and I felt my tears coming but I kept holding back. "It's not your fault, sweetie." She added and I broke.

"Yes it is!" I shouted, a tear escaping.

"They all care for you so much." She said trying to make me feel better.

"I don't him seeing me like this and he saw!" I shouted again. "I felt someone grab my hand and I just knew it was Freddie! I don't know how long he was in my room but I know he saw me like this!" I responded.

"My son is at home completely falling apart because he can't see you. I haven't talked to my baby boy because he has been too depressed. I miss him, I miss seeing his warm smile. He hasn't been eating either." She said her voice cracking a little. Honestly, just hearing her voice crack was the worst thing I've ever felt.

I didn't realize how much me being stubborn was affecting everyone, even her. I couldn't believe it but it literally broke my heart too see Mrs. Benson this way.

"I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely.

"No, I'm sorry Sam. You can't blame yourself for what happened and you can't take it out on my son or Carly or Jessie. I know you don't want them seeing you like this but maybe they need to see you like this. You need to talk to them because they are all falling apart without you. I will not visit you anymore." She said getting up whipping a tear away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: FAT CAKES YEAH**

**CPOV**

We watched Mrs. Benson leave Sam's room and she even looked like she was about cry.

"I didn't know that lady could cry." Jessie said making me and her giggle quietly behind the nurse's counter.

"I wonder what happened." I questioned out loud.

"Should we call him?" I asked and she nodded.

C: "Freddie, we're about to go inside, but what happened?"

F: "I went inside and she kicked me out before I could tell her sorry."

C: "It wasn't your fault. We're about to go inside."

F: "My mom already left?"

C: "Yeah.. we, we actually just seen her, and she looked like she was… crying."

F:

C:

F:

C: "Hello?"

"I think he hung up?" I turned towards Jessie. We heard a noise but it was just a nurse leaving Sam's room.

"Now or never." Jessie smiled getting up. I followed her towards the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"SAM?" I screamed rushing towards her. "OMG." I said looking at her cuts and bruises.

"Carly, calm down, you're freaking her out." Jessie said making me sit down.

"I really do look horrible!" Sam said covering the light sheet on top of her. "I really don't.. want you guys here."

"Oh come one." Jessie said. "Carls can handle it. Right, Carly?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

**SPOV**

"Are you sure?" I said getting up before she could respond, my back was hurting so much.

"Are you feeling any better?" Carly asked.

"Yeah it's just my back that's killing me." I answered.

"Why did you send your lover away?" Jessie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied feeling guilty of what Mrs. Benson said.

"Why was Mrs. Benson crying?" Carly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jessie asked.

_Freddie. _"Nothing. I'm tired." I said.

"Just talk to him." She added.

"How has he been?" I asked slowly.

"Depressed and angry." They answered at the same time.

"Yeah." I said. "Mrs. Benson told me the same thing. But, he can't see me like this, it'll hurt him even more." I added as I seen Carly's jaw dropped.

"That's why you made him leave? But you let us see you like this? If I can handle it I'm pretty sure he can."

"He's been blaming himself for what happened to you and he thinks you haven't forgiven him!" Jessie shouted smacking Carly. I couldn't believe what I just heard!

"OW. Why smack me?!" She shouted.

"Well I can't smack Sam!" Jessie shouted.

"Well, smack yourself." Carly laughed a little and Jessie apologized.

I ignored their little laughter and started to pick myself up, I _needed _to talk to him.

"Where are you going? Sam, you have to stay in bed!" Carly shouted.

"Then bring Freddie!" I shouted angrily. Then my angry turned to frustration and sadness. "Just bring him back, please." I said my voice cracking.

"Awh, Sam." Carly said. "I'll tell him you want him here." She said pulling out her phone and walking out the door.

"So the hospital food is killing you?" Jessie said.

"Yes." I still said angrily.

"I'll make a run to the store across the street." Jessie said.

"Thanks" I said breathing out to calm myself down.

**HALF HOUR LATER ~**

"Momma's missed her fatcakes." I smiled taking the hugest bite known to mankind.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to how much you can eat." Jessie smiled.

"He's on his way up." Carly said walking back in the room.

"What are you gunna tell him?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I said swallowing my fatcake. "No offense, but can you girls leave already?"

"But-" Carly said.

"Let's go." Jessie laughed as they made their ways out of the room.

I watched them leave and got a knot in my stomach. What _was_ I going to tell him?

He walked in and I sat up, not caring if it hurt. I wanted to look him in the eyes but I couldn't. I was sitting up but my head was facing down as I fidgeted with my hands. He sat down and sighed. I took a deep breath and finally looked up.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say.

"Sorry? Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt." He said grabbing my hand.

"It's my fault I got hurt and now you have to see me like this!" I shouted.

"It's not your fault! It's my fault, all my fault you're in here and in pain!" He shouted back as I rolled my eyes holding back my anger and tears.

"It's MY fault. And I hate it! Ok? I hate it." I said. "I know it hurts you to see me like this, that's why I didn't want you to. But your mom…" I finished drifting on biting my bottom lip so I didn't completely loose it.

"She told me how depressed you were, not eating, or talking to her. No matter how insane that lady is and how crazy she makes me, I don't want you treating her like that or acting all depressed. It hurt me more than all my cuts and bruises for her to tell me that, so that's why I'm letting you see me like this." I finished looking back up at him.

"I know." He said. "Carly called and told me she seen her leave your room crying so I talked to her and apologized. But, Sam, you're in here because of me. And I'm so so sorry."

"That's the other reason I didn't want you to see me like this. I hate the fact that you know I finally screwed up! I hate the fact that you know I finally pushed the wrong person too far and now I'm here." I responded my eyes watering but keeping a hold of myself.

"Shhh. Calm down, baby." Freddie said looking at the monitor as I finally realized my heart was racing and breathing heavy again. "You didn't screw up, it's not your fault." He said squeezing my hand until I calmed down again.

**FPOV**

"I don't deserve you." Sam asked, more like asking herself out loud than speaking to me.

"Sam." I said as she looked at me again with doubt in her eyes.

"You're everything I never knew I wanted. I don't understand how everything managed to work for me, but we're perect for each other. You're perfect for me." I responded.

She smiled with a shinning glow in her eyes. Then she laughed a little and smirked.

"Looks like the universe is on your side, Benson." She responded.

"I love you." I replied and again she looked a little surprised.

"I love you too." She answered confidently. "Fatcake?" She asked handing me a packet.

"What? Sam actually giving me one of her fatcakes? I guess the universe really_ is_ on my side."

"Shut up." She laughed. "Or not fatcake for you." She threatened smiling.

"I'd rather give you a gentle kiss." I said seriously and slowly leaning. "Samanther." I joked just before I gave her a small kiss so gentle it wouldn't hurt.

**So Sam & Freddie are happy again. Jessie & Carly are cool. Who cares about wendy and that guy (x **

**Haha hope you guys liked the story :D**


End file.
